Shocking Personality Vol 1
by ZealousSiren
Summary: Earth-316. Instead of killing Elise the adept suffering from memory lose the azure striker spares her. Now he's stuck with her but that might not be such a bad thing. Gunvolt has to take down Sumeragi, take care of Joule, Elise, and deal with Lumen's nonsense, but hey that's nothing for him right? Part of the Rhythm-U
1. Rhythmking Universe Schedule

**Rhythmking Universe Schedule**

**First week: Gunvolt on Friday**

**Second week: Sonic X MLP on friday or saturday**

**Third week: Rhythm thief on friday or saturday **

**Fourth week: Fairy Fencer F on friday or saturday(Or it will be when I beat the game)**

**Every Week: Shorts of other characters in the universe like Madoka Magica, death note, transformers, mega man, or whatever else you guys can suggest.**

**Remember by the time this is posted up this will be the third week for me so get ready for Gunvolt! Make sure to check out the other stories in the universe! I got to get ready for Phantom R vs Copen!**


	2. VS Elise

**Let me say...I LOVE GUNVOLT! :D I expected to feel like an average game for me but it ended being being one of my favorites. It went into my top 5 and I just could wait to write a fanfic on it. I just wish there were more fanfics on this game so i thought i should to.**

**Quick note just so you all know. I changed the age of some of the characters just to fit better with my story. if you don't like that then you'll wanna turn away now.**

**Gunvolt-16**

**Elise-15**

**Joule-8**

**(Gunvolt's POV)**

"Dammit." I cursed at myself. "If being wanted dead, and having to take care of a little girl wasn't stressful enough...the first mission i decided to go to just had to be some sort of haunted house..."

Don't get me wrong, I by no mean was scared. This place just smells of death, and the walking corpses are just...what the hell happened here?

The sooner I take down the adept here the better.

"What kind of monster would do his to people?" I asked myself. I just kept running and running through the long hallway. It was so quiet here, the only sound that could actually be heard would be my feet hitting the metal floor as i continued my way down the hallway. But then i heard a cry.

"Help me!"

Hearing that someone was in trouble made me push myself to run faster, I was finally able to see a light at the end of the hallway. "Please don't be to late..." I begged.

When I got into the large room I saw a girl with long white hair, slippers, and baby blue shirt that looked a little to long for her it seemed to also act as a skirt for her. She was on her hands and knees crying and I could see her tears stain the floor.

*What did they do to such an innocent girl?* I thought.

She lifted her head up and I saw a beautiful pair of purple eyes that shined with the light. "A-are you...h-h-here to help me?" She asked with a trembling voice.

What ever these guys did to her it wasn't good.

"My names Gunvolt, and I'll get you out of here." I offered her a hand up. She looked at it wondering if she should take it or not, she eventual did take the offer. "Don't worry you'll be alright, what's your name?"

She looked scared out of her wits. "S-so you're really not one of them?"

I tilted my head at that. "Them?" I repeated. Then it hit me. "If you mean those walking corpses as you can see I'm not one of them." I started scratching the back of my head. "I work for myself odd jobs, you might say." Now that I think about it I haven't thought about just how weird it is to tell people what I do. I'm less normal than I thought.

"Sumeragi kidnapped me." She seemed to calm down just a little bit. "They must have knocked me out..." she rubbed her head. "Oww...and when I woke up, I was all alone..." Then she flipped out a little bit. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WH-WHAT I DID TO DESERVE ANY OF THIS!" She fell to the floor on her knees and grabbed both sides of her head with her hands as she yelled out of fear.

As sorry as I felt for her...honestly, I had no idea what she was talking about, was she an Adept? Did the hunters nab her? My first thought was that she must be important to have gotten herself thrown into a place like this.

"Listen, I'm getting you outta here okay?"

"I saw an exit in the back." she pointed behind her. "But I can't get past the Hexapyle."

"All right, stay here while I get it open."

I walked past her and saw the hive looking door blocker. I took out my gun and tagged the Hexapyle three times then shocked it till it was all gone.

"W-wow..." I looked back to her and she gave me a little clap to show she was impressed. "Y-you're so strong."

"Thanks, now lets get outta here." I took her hand and we started running.

**(Elise's POV)**

*This boy...is incredible.* I thought. *He's helping me without a second thought...what's this feeling...my face is burning and...my heart's beating so fast..maybe I should ask Gunvolt*

"G-gunvolt..."

"Hm?" He looked back at me as he continued his way through the hallway.

As he looked at me it felt like my heart was gonna pop out any second..."I-I-I was wondering...if-"

Then I remembered...

**(Gunvolt's POV)**

Elise just suddenly stopped running. "Elise is something wrong?"

"Wh...what is this place?"

She started walking past me and as soon as she pasted a room she started flipping out.

She fell back on her knees and gripped her head tightly with both hands, she was sweating so much to. "AHH!" She started screaming in pain. "MY...MY HEAD...ANNNGH!"

"Elise...what's the matter?" I tried to place a hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away.

"It was here." she said barely above a whisper. "HERE, HERE, IT ALL HAPPENED HERE!" She bolted into the room.

"E-elise, what happened here?!" I quickly gave chance to her.

I saw her just standing in the middle of the room she looked even sadder than she was before.

"I R-remember now...what '**we**' are here for..."

"We?" I repeated.

Out of no where she summoned some kind of sword! Some dark energy circled her and when it left there were two of her, one had the same face the Elise I knew had while the other had a very dominant look.

"E-elise..you can't be." No matter how much I tried to convince myself that this is just my imagination, I knew that Elise is the person who I was sent to kill. Most of all I still can't believe this..two of them...and not "Twins twice the fun" two. She can actually divide into two people. *Was this all a trick?*

"Holy jitt, did she just go amoeba on you?" Asked Zeno from my communicator.

"Sorry, can't talk things might get ugly."

"Wait what's going on?"

I turned it off without giving him an answer. *That's what I wanted to know.*

"Elise...I refuse to believe you're really one of them."

The dominant Elise who we'll call ' ' grabbed the real Elise by her hair as if to taught me. Elise looked as if she was about to cry from being hurt by...well...herself. "Believe it idiot" She said in a harsh voice. "Hehe oh that face of yours, pure anger from being betrayed by someone you hoped you could trust but it turns out she's really just a bitch!" She seemed to enjoy pissing me off.

"That's not true..." Elise said.

looked surprise at the girl who just disagreed with her, as if that was the first time it ever happened between them. "What was that?" asked intimidatingly to see if Elise really wanted to disagree with her. "Gunvolt...please run, I don't want to have to fight you."

"I'm sorry but...I can't leave till i complete this mission." I stepped closer to her and held my hand out. "Elise we don't need to do this, you can come with me and I can keep you safe." For a sec it looked like she was going to take the offer.

"Foolish girl!" said as she smacked Elise sending her to the ground. Elise held her swollen cheek and looked up to her dominant with tears in her eyes. "Do you really think this boy will help you!?" She yelled as she slapped her other cheek. "Why would he help a girl who just betrayed him, the next chance he gets he's gonna turn you in!"

"I would never!"

"I'm getting real tired of hearing you talk." said.

"That's Sumeragi armor."

She sighed. "Yes she was so weak that they implanted a better personality in her, Argo I was born."

"What about the personnel?" I asked fearing the answer. "You guy shouldn't have been the only ones here."

"You saw them on the way down." She said with a twisted laugh. "Those living corpses, zombies if you will."

This girl's sense of humor is so wrong. "Sumeragi wanted our power of Resurrection so we gave it to them...all of them, I guess they should have been more specific."

"You're a monster."

"And your about to join the army of the undead."

Elise got up and with sadness in her eyes said. "I'm sorry Gunvolt..."

Then it all began.

**I really hated having to kill Elise in the game :( it's one of those gaming moments where you just hate yourself. anyways i hope you guys enjoyed please give me your thoughts it really helps maybe you guys can tell me what i should work on to.**


	3. Best Personality

**And what we've all been waiting for!**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**...**

**action!**

Everything just seemed to slow down at this moment. Gunvolt and both Elise just stood there with the having a very smuggled look on her face. It was if she was just taunting him telling him that there's no way he'll get out of this alive. Gunvolt pulled out his tag gun and fired three taggers aiming for the . Gunvolt just had a puzzled look when she let one actually hit her! But that wondered expression didn't last when he saw quickly positioned Elise against her will letting her take the remaining to shots.

"Aw look at this, you caught me." She placed her hands on her cheeks and started talking in a very sarcastic voice. "Well I guess there's nothing I can do, go on do it."

While she was taunting Gunvolt Elise refused to even show any kind of expression at Gunvolt.

_Is she to scared to stand up for herself?_

Gunvolt was about to activate his power when he saw Elise flinch, which caused him to stop in his tracks. "You may be more trouble than I thought..."

then started laughing hysterically. "Your kidding you actually care for her?! That's hilarious!" She charged at gunvolt. "If you wont attack, then allow me!" She threw what looked to be a kunai to at gunvolt. But somehow she actually missed despite her talk.

"And just what was that?" It was Gunvolt's turn to be smugged. "Were you trying to hit me? I couldn't tell."

Weirdly her expression didn't change still. "Oh no I wasn't aiming for you."

"What do you-" Gunvolt didn't have a chance to complete his sentence, as he suddenly felt a sharp pain on in his leg. "Gah!" Gunvolt cried and fell down on one knee. "What the hell...did you do to me?" Gunvolt looked at his leg and saw a snake biting him. "Snake?"

"That was my viper throw." She explained. "It may look like a regular Kunai but as soon as it hits anything it transforms into a snake." She slowly walked up to him in his weakened state and knelled down in front of him placing a hand on his cheek. "You could probably get it off you if you use that electric trick of yours, but you'd hurt her to." She stood up and kicked him sending him on the ground in pain.

Gunvolt forced himself to stand up after removing the snake from his leg and throwing it away. "At least...for now...those tags don't last forever. As soon as she's not in danger you're dead."

Gunvolt must've spoke to soon, he was suddenly wrapped in some strange fabric. "Huh?" He looked behind him to see Elise was the one who has tied him up. "Elise?"

"I'm sorry..."She looked like she was at the brink of tears. "I have to...if i fail..."

Before she could finish took the chance to attack Gunvolt. Gunvolt even though he was tied up still had some moves left. He then countered her attack with a drop kick knocking her off her feet. Before Elise could probably do anything else Gunvolt noticing that the tags were out used his shield to get himself from his binding.

looked pretty pissed though. "Lucky shot!" Gunvolt Tried fire multiple tags at her. Since Elise wasn't close enough to use as a shield she dodged under themas she ran at Gunvolt. Pulling out a hunai she tried to stab him with it. Gunvolt dodged her first few swings, even though he preferred using his powers Gunvolt knew his fair share of hand to hand combat.

After dodging her last attack gunvolt tried to take a shot at her, he was going to hit her but grabbed his hand then with the other punched his jaw. Not being one to just take a hit Gunvolt speared her to the ground and during a tussle tagged her a full three times then activated his shield.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed in pain as all that electricity ran into her. She got herself free by forcing herself through the pain and head butting Gunvolt's head knocking him off her. noticing he was a bit dazed did that same move Elise did to tie Gunvolt up only she swung him around and made him crash into a wall. looked extremely pissed off. She was panting quite heavily due to taking the attack at such a close range.

"Mother...fu-"

"Elise!" Elise cried not wanting to hear such a word.

"You're such a baby..."

Gunvolt wasn't done yet, despite the obvious pain he was in he slowly stood back up onto his feet.

"Can you just drop dead already?"

"I told you I can't skip out on my job."

"Time for the finally."

Both Elise's jumped to a pole that were in the room.

"What're you planning?"

smiled sadistically and said. "This is our specialty." They both took out multiple kunai knives. "Fire!" One by one they each through a set of kunai knives that Gunvolt dodge to the best of his abilities but he started to feel himself slowing down most likely due to poison from the earlier bite. As you'd expected each time the knives would hit something they'd turn into snakes and try to get to Gunvolt again.

"Elise!" Gunvolt cried. "Why are you doing this? You obviously don't want to!"

She paused from throwing her knives before replying. "Because...I'm scared." She answered. "Even if I escaped...they'd find me and...and..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"I could protect you! You can be with me and Joule, and maybe the three of us can even become a family."

"A...family?" Elise looked like she was about to accept the offer but then went up to her and smacked her again.

"Idiot!" She yelled with a large amount of venom in her voice. "If you consider that offer again I'll make your life a living hell!"

"Y-yes."

Unknowingly to both Elise's Gunvolt took this distraction as a chance to tag and successfully tagged her a total of three times. "What the?!" Gunvolt activated his electric shield sending three waves of electricity to .

Unfortunately reacted fast and shielded herself from the attack by using Elise as a shield. "Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed causing Gunvolt to stop his attack.

"Awww look what you did." She said while faking to be horrified. "You shocked the poor girl." Gunvolt watched as Elise's body began to constantly twitch as some leftover electricity continued to shock her body.

"Elise!" Gunvolt cried as he ran to catch her. Luckily he and it just i time and held her dearly to make sure she was alright. "Thank God." He felt a warm hand make its way to his cheek.

It belonged too Elise. "Why do you save someone who has tried to kill you?"

"Well...I know you don't want to do this." He answered. "I'm begging you to stop helping these guys, we can protect each other."

Elise again felt the warmness from her cheeks return as they did when he took her hand.

_Is this...my chance to stop living in fear?_

_"_Mind if I cut in?" A sarcastic voice interrupted them. Gunvolt looked behind him and could react quick enough to what was happening. He didn't know what was going on but he felt...heavy looking into... 's eyes. "What's wrong? You seem bothered." She started taking slow steps towards him.

Gunvolt slowly laid Elise down and tried to lift his gun but couldn't. But what scared him the most was that from his feet his body was starting to turn stun!

"Oh I'm sorry that must be my 'Gorgon gaze'." she explained. "It took a while for it to charge up but it got you."

By this time more than 70% of Gunvolt's body was turning to stone and there was nothing he could do besides watch in horror.

*Gunvolt?* Elise thought in her head.

Gunvolt couldn't even use his attacks and he let out one sentence before his head was taken along with the turning..."Elise...you know this isn't...right...you're your best personality...not this one!" And after that he was gone.

"Finally he shut up." She said joyfully. took out a Kunai and head it towards the statue that used to be Gunvolt. "It was fun but...oh wait no it wasn't but this is." As she was about to break the statue she felt her own body tighten up. "W-what?"

Who did this you might ask? It was Elise, Elise stood up obviously made at what just happened. "You won't touch him..." She said in an unnaturally dark voice.

"W-what're you doing!?"

"You turn Gunvolt to stone, I'm returning the favor." Elise explained as she increased the power of her own Gorgon gaze causing to turn faster than how Gunvolt did.

"You're kidding right!? Stopped messing around!" For what was probably the first time seemed to show something that she never had before...fear.

"I'm not going to just sit back anymore and let you slap me around...I'm in charge...I'm me...I'm my best personality."

"Nooooo!" She cried as she finally turned into a full statue. Not wasting anytime Elise walked up to it and smashed it to pieces.

"You deserved worst." Elise said coldly.

Despite what happened Elise only had a few things left in her mind, first that she actually killed someone with no remorse or gilt...and Gunvolt.

"Gunvolt..." She stared deeply into the eyes of the once heroic man who helped her stand up for herself. Without even realizing it herself she placed her hands on the cold rocky ones of the statue. "I'm sorry Gunvolt...my memories arn't all back yet, you might stay like this...forever," Her eyes started to water. "It's all my fault!"She finally broke down and fell to the ground on her knees. "I-i-if I h-had just," She tried to talk but just kept choking on her own words. "I lost someone who could've been my friend! My first friend and I just messed it up!" her tears stained the stone floor each time she said a word, no matter what problems she had here this must have been the worst that happened.

But as if by a miracle a small crack appeared on the stone chest of Gunvolt. "G-gunvolt?" Elise stammered and gently placed a hand where the crack had formed. She instantly regretted it as the small cracked quickly turned into one that went all over his body. "Eep!" She quickly drew her hand back. *Did I break him?!"

"A...ah...ahhhh!" with each cry she watched in amaze as Gunvolt with great force broke out of his stone prison. "Ow..." He must have used a lot of energy, as soon as he broke out he feel to his knee obviously tired out of his mind.

"Gunvolt!" She cried as she bent down to his level and hugged his chest while starting to cry even more, both from happiness and from fear...of herself. "I don't know what happened to me...I just kind of lost how I was when you were turned to stone...it was like I wanted to stop myself but my body moved on its own. I was actually kind of scared that I killed her like it was nothing..."

"Elise..."He hugged her back. "Common, let me take you to meet Joule. You've heard of her right?"

"Yeah but I've never seen her."

"Then lets go."

"Gunvolt?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you carry me? I'm tired..."

"Sure." Gunvolt answered with a smile then picked her up bridal style. "Good?"

"Very..." She started to doze off. *He said the three of us could be like a family...I wonder what if I could be the...mom?* Elise thought as she grinned then drifted off peacefully not caring if anything bad would happen in the future...she was just happy to feel like she had a place where she could go. But then she had the strange feeling that she was forgetting something important...oh well if it's that important she'll remember soon enough right?

**OMG :O the next chapters up lol I was honestly like wow! I didn't think people would actually be interested xD this was just something i made to get a clear mind for killing Elise cause it just didn't seem right at all. I've been pushing myself to get this to you guys lol with school and lots of drama i've been slacking off big time. Not to mention that today's my 17th birthday :D! thank you all for supporting me on this it means a lot. Btw some happened to tell me i get to name the Gunvolt x Elise shipping :P. Well here're some ideas.**

**1)ShockingPersonalityShipping**

**2)AdeptShipping**

**3)SacrificeShipping**

**4)MemorylostShipping**


	4. The Shirt

**Rhythm: Hey guys I'm back!**

**Gunvolt: Where've you been?**

**Elise: I think he's just studying a lot for his test, arn't you rhythm?**

**rhythm: Yeah school may be close to ending but the work is just as much of a stockpile**

**Joule:I'm just happy that you're finished I get to be in this one!**

**Lumen: Don't forget me!**

**Joule: I told you...I don't know you -_-**

**Lumen: Aren't I like this because this is how you want to be?**

**Joule: Shut up!**

**Elise:...Gunny?**

**Gunvolt: Gunny?**

**Elise: N-no good?**

**Gunvolt: N-no it's ok**

**Elise: Thank you for helping me ^^**

**Gunvolt: Anytime.**

**Rhythm:You two wanna do it?**

**Gunvolt: Of course.**

**Gunvolt and Elise: Rhythmking55 does not own Azure Striker Gunvolt!**

* * *

"So...," Joule just stared at Gunvolt giving him the crazy eye since you normally don't come home from a deadly mission with a random unconscious girl. "how was your day?" The awkwardness between the two was so thick that you could cut through it.

Gunvolt started to look side to side to avoid her look, "Well,"He tried to find the right words for this. "I rescued her from that place." He said out of character. He laid Elise down on the coach then turn towards Joule again. "That's all I promise."

Joule gave Gunvolt the 'I know there's something you're keeping me from look'. "Do I look eighth to you?"

Gunvolt had a smirk on his face and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Joule. "Never mind!" She turned around and coughed into her hands trying to regain her composure. "Is she an adept?"

"Yeah," Gunvolt's smirk was replaced with a look a pity and sadness. He walked up to the sleeping girl and held her hand in his. "She saved me back there and those people did something to her."

"What did they do?"

Gunvolt patted the girl on her head. "I'll tell you another time, I want you to keep as much as your sweetness as you can."

"Hey I'll have you know that I'm twice as mature as you, dammit!"

"You don't get mature by just cursing."

"Hmph!" She pouted while turning her back to him and crossing her arms.

"Hm," Gunvolt knew this wasn't right. "This is too quiet." He said.

"Too quiet?" Joule repeated.

"Wait where's-"

"Hey handsome," A feminine voice entered the conversation. All eyes turned towards a transparent women with beautiful blue butterfly wings, and long beautiful blond hair. She's a lot of men's dreams. She started to give Gunvolt a seductive look as she circled him. "I see you're still wearing a shirt, didn't we have a talk about that already?"

Gunvolt with a straight face brushed her off. "Hey Lumen, hope you've been behaving."

"Of course I have," Her eyes darted to the sleeping girl on the coach. "I see you've haven't though. My my my, you sly bastard, how many women do you need in your life?"

Gunvolt and Joule both face palmed. "Please go, Lumen." Gunvolt strained.

Lumen giggled at the duo and started to phase through the wall. "By by handsome, keep your hands where they belong though, we can't have you taking advantage of a sleeping girl." After that sentence past her lips she was gone.

"I Seriously don't know her." Joule said.

"Didn't you tell me she's like that because that's what you wanna be like?"

"Shut up!"

Gunvolt placed a hand on her head. "So you wanna be like that, kiddo? My my, you were more mature than I thought."

Joule was starting to fume. "When I get older...oh the stuff I will do to you in your sleep." She said darkly.

Gunvolt took a step back from her. *Did I say the wrong thing?*

"So who's the girl?" Joule asked while playing with the sleeping girl's hair. "She's very pretty."

"Her name's Elise," Gunvolt said with a smile, happy that it seem that Joule didn't seem to notice at that she worked for **Sumeragi**...*how do I explain this to her?* "She saved my life."

"What is it?"

"What's what?" Gunvolt asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're hiding something."

"No I'm not!"

"Your right eye twitches when you lie."

Gunvolt immediately covered the said eye right before yelling. "It does not!"

"I know it doesn't, but your reaction says you are lying." Joule said while sticking a tongue out at him.

*Okay...she's good.* Gunvolt sighed. *I'll just giver her haft truth. "She's a girl I rescued from Stratacombs, she's an adept who I think was experimented on since she had some sort of mental break down. We even worked together to take down the Adept that lived there." *Okay...it's not even a haft lie, everything I said was true...I just didn't say everything.*

"...You're a terrible liar, you know that?" Joule said with a smile. "You worry too much, I'm sure it isn't that bad, a friend of yours is a friend of mines." She took a moment to study Elise's entire body. "Elise...a pretty name for a pretty girl, is she going to be your love interest?" She gave Gunvolt a sly smile.

Gunvolt gave her an annoyed look. "Very funny, I have no time for stuff like that, but she could be family for us."

"Spoilsport," Joule stopped playing with Elise's hair. "carry her upstairs to your room."

"My room?"

"Yes yours," Joule pointed upstairs. "A gentleman gives his room up for a lady doesn't he?"

Gunvolt sighed before picking Elise up bridal style. "You know to much."

"Humph, I'm mature!" Joule said pointing to herself proudly.

"Gun...volt," Both Gunvolt and Joule turned their attention to the girl who just talked. She was still asleep but she was probably dreaming of something. "Jou...le."

"She must have heard your name in her sleep." Gunvolt giggled as he started to make his way up the stairs.

"You're such a lady's man you know that?" Joule said as she followed him.

"Oh yeah, Joule?"

"Yes?"

"She's actually part of, Samurai..."

Gunvolt didn't get the reply that he wanted...instead what he got was the sound of someone falling down the stairs. Slowly he turned his head back to see that, Joule had fallen down the stairs! "I'm...dead for this aren't I?" He asked himself.

* * *

**Gunvolt: Starting off a bit slow aren't you?**

**Rhythm: yep I don't have as much free time as I'd like.**

**Lumen: In the next chapter can Gunvolt take his shirt off?**

**Joule: What do you have against Gunvolt's shirt?**

**Lumen: Again...I'm like this because this is how you want to act -_-**

**Joule: Shut up!**

**Elise: We thank you all for reading so don't forget to review.**

**Gunvolt: This might become the most viewed fanfic on Gunvolt.**

**Rhythm: All thanks to a wonderful cast and reviewers**

**Everyone: Thank you.**

**Gunvolt and Elise: If you guys like this you should check out rhythmking's original stories that he's going to post on fictionpress like "Error(A story of a death game VRMMORPG)", "Armageddon(aliens become the rulers of earth using giant mechs and a teen gets infected with their dna giving him the power to fight back while he slowly loses himself)", and "Phantom Thief(part of the Vanguard Universe a hero universe i created where multiply characters live, the story follows Vincent who is a master thief and detective and has the memories of his who had histories of being great thieves or detectives and he's looking for his parents)". **

**Rhythm: Shameless promotion!**

**Gunvolt and Elise: Btw our official shipping name is...ShockingPersonalityShipping! ^^ seeya guys next time!**


	5. Eternal

**Gunvolt: So...**

**Me: Don't you freaking start...**

**Joule: Than allow me, *ahem* where have you been!?**

**Me: *Sigh* Summer school, believe me I love writing you guys but summer school has been brutal to me. Plus this is a deal I can't pass up.**

**Elise: I hope you're not over working yourself, I mean you were so excited to have this many people like your story you fell out of your se-"**

**Me: *Waves hands to get her to stop***

**Elise: Oh...sorry.**

**Lumen: You're back now and that's what matters.**

**Me: Yeah and now i need to work on my Yu-gi-oh and sonic story...what a day.**

**Gunvolt and Elise: May we?**

**Me: Go ahead.**

**Gunvolt and Elise: Rhythmking doesn't own Azure Striker Gunvolt! Let's start the show!**

* * *

" It's been a full day since Elise was brought back to Gunvolt's home. Joule was making sure she did her best to take care of her while she's out. Not that Gunvolt couldn't take care of her it's just that he couldn't...take care of her? If that makes any sense.

Joule let her stay in her room, being the polite thing to do. Right now even at midnight the purple haired child continued to watch her intensely. 50% of her wanted her to stay asleep, because what if this is just a trap? As much as she thought this could be a trick, her trust in Gunvolt prevented her from even believing herself. Why else would Gunvolt save her and take her in?

Unless it's because of her...

Joule stared down at the girl's...figure. She does have big...

"Ah!" Joule yelped realizing what she was thinking. "Just what was I thinking!? There's no way Gunvolt's really like that!"

"Or is he?"

"Ah!" She yelped again as she turned around to see her 'lovable' friend, Lumen.

"What're you doing here?" She said in a angry/whispery voice. Although Lumen couldn't take her as seriously as she may have wanted because her cheeks were as red as an apple.

"Oh my, I didn't know you thought like that." She says as she rest a hand on her cheek with a smirk on her face.

"Sh-shut up!" Joule turned away trying to hide her face. "How would you know anyway?"

"Hmmmmm well number 1, I am you, 2, I am you, and 3...you see where this is going right?" She says as she counts her fingers.

"I guess I walked into that one." Joule said as she dropped her head. "I'm just worried, she worked for the people who captured us." She let out a heavy sigh. "What if she hurts Gunvolt?"

"We've known him for a while, he seems to know what he's doing, dear." Lumen said as she 'hugged' Joule.

Elise started to smile a bit. "Yeah you're right, what's the worst that could happen?"

Crap...she had to say it.

The door opened and in walked Gunvolt Tossing some sort of Purple Joule up and down. "Hey guys, she's still asleep?"

"Not yet, handsome." Lumen answered. Gunvolt could only raise an eyebrow to Lumen. She looked confused and tilted her head. "What?"

"Well it's just...you haven't made a shirt comment when I walked in."

"Oh that," Lumen laughed. "I don't wanna use it too much, or else it won't be special anymore."

"It wasn't special to begin with." Joule said while face palming herself.

"Tell that to my adoring fans!"

"You don't have fans!"

"Says you!"

Gunvolt's eyelid began to twitch. *An average day for these two*.

"You guys can continue this later, I have an idea I wanted to try out." Gunvolt interrupted. They both looked towards him. "What idea?" The Azure Striker scratched

the back of his head. "Well Lumen, I was thinking that maybe your singing could do the trick."

"My song?"

"Yeah your singing can heal me so I thought that maybe...it might work for her."

"Hmmmm, worth a shot."

"Great!"

"Actually I might not be able to do it."

"W-what? Why not?"

"Me and Joule have to be sync for this. Healing you is easy because Joule feels a deep attachment to you, but with this girl...she feels a bit threatened." For one of the few times ever Lumen sounded...serious and a tad bit concerned.

"Joule?" Gunvolt questioned as he looked down at her. "Joule." He kneeled down and tried to look her in the eye but she wouldn't face him.

"I'm sorry...I want to help her but at the same time I...don't."

"Why not?"

"She's part of the group that's out to get me...what if she's a spy or something!?"

"But she's not!"

"And how do you know?!"

"Because I'm only here right now because of her!"

"...huh?" Joule wondered.

"Back in that place she saved me. I'm alive and well because of her. Those monsters did horrible things to her, things that i might not even want to know about! Joule We'll be alright, i promise!"

Joule still wasn't sure. She looked down to the group and tears fell from her eyes staining the wooden floor. She looked up to Gunvolt with her eyes holding some back. "B-ut...I-i-i...I d-don't want...to lose you." She hugged him. "You're the only person we have for a family!"

Gunvolt simply patted her on her head. "I'm not dying, your songs make sure of that. They give me strength, and their filled with your emotions, together no one can take us down, so you don't have to worry. Besides, she's just like us."

"Sh-she is?"

Gunvolt nodded. "Yeah, and I know you'll love her."

Joule took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "Right! If you wanna save her than I do to! Lumen ready?"

Lumen smiled, "Always dear."

Lumen flew up and the room was filled with her beautiful voice...

_Eternally_

_we will be_  
_in each others memory_  
_Racing towards, a whole new destiny_  
_The night, is full of fear_  
_and in the dark the dreams, disappear_  
_The screams are hard to bare_  
_but in my mind I hear them loud and clear_  
_Now the light I see_  
_ahead of me_  
_is like a swirling galaxy_  
_And what I've left behind_  
_is all a distant memory_  
_If I had to know, which way to go_  
_and what the future holds_  
_I would be the one_  
_you're only guide_  
_forever by your side!_  
_Suddenly_  
_I feel alive_  
_We can cross this great divide_  
_In a flash, what was darkness turns to light_  
_Eternally_  
_we will be in each others memory_  
_Racing towards, a whole new destiny!_  
_I see it in your eyes_  
_who you are is part of your disguise_  
_When you shed a tear_  
_it's full of doubt and compromise_  
_On the wind, I hear your voice_  
_and it seeps into my heart..._  
_Reminding me_  
_what keeps us so far apart_  
_(I think this may actually be "What's keep us so far apart")_  
_If I were to know, and what tomorrow holds_  
_I would be the one, you're only guide_  
_forever by your side!_  
_Suddenly_  
_I feel alive_  
_We can cross this great divide_  
_In a flash, what was darkness turns to light_  
_Eternally_  
_we will be in each others memory_  
_Racing towards, a whole new destiny!_  
_Chorus_  
_As I climb this endless spiral staircase_  
_I will always be waiting for you_  
_Even if the whole world turns against you_  
_The blinding light, that guides us home_  
_is proof we're not alone_  
_Take a breath, and a leap of faith_  
_into the deep unknown..._  
_Suddenly_  
_I feel alive_  
_We can cross this great divide_  
_In a flash, what was darkness turns to light_  
_Eternally_  
_we will be in each others memory_  
_Racing towards, a whole new destiny!_

As Lumen ended her song, Gunvolt clenched his hands shut. "Every time I hear this song I can just feel myself getting stronger." Joule smiled at him and replied. "Me too."

The three of us looked towards Elise and watched as she started to twitch a little bit. "Elise?" Gunvolt questioned as he walked up closer to the bed. She lifted one ofher arms and Gunvolt held it and with the other he placed it under her neck and lifted her up gently. "Elise, come on." He said softly.

Finally...she opened her eyes slowly. Took time for her eyes to adjust to the light but when she did...oh man.

The first thing she saw was of course, the boy who held her, a.k.a: "Gunvolt!" She hugged him tightly around his neck with no intention of letting go. "I'm...I'm so happy to see you!" She looked forward and saw Joule and Lumen. "Uh...hello..." She greeted nervously. "

"I'm Joule and this is Lumen." Joule said with a smile.

"You're the girl I was supposed to capture before?"

"Yeah..."

They looked away from each other.

Awkward...

"Elise, was it?" Lumen asked.

"Y-yes?"

"You might wanna let go of, Gunvolt."

"Huh? Why?" She than noticed that Gunvolt hasn't been saying anything. She looked to him to see that she has been suffocating him this entire time! He was the one passed out now! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Elise and Joule screamed.

"This was a bad idea!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Is he dead!?"

"Looks like I have to sing again..." Then Lumen had a idea. "Is it a bad time to take off his shirt now?"

"Lumen!"

* * *

**Gunvolt:...ow**

**Elise: S-s-sorry Gunvolt!**

**Gunvolt: It's okay, you were just a bit too excited.**

**Lumen: Will I ever get my shirtless Gunvolt.**

**Gunvolt: Not as long as I'm still breathing.**

**Lumen: *Points up***

**Ginvolt: oh...**

**Joule: That song was the english version of, Eternal.**

**Me:Good to see that you're all back in business.**

**All:Glad to be back!**

**Elise:Maybe...I can go on missions with you gunvolt?**

**Gunvolt: Hmmmm maybe.**

**Joule: I can't wait for the other characters to show up!**

**Lumen: What sin should we do next? Wrath, Sloth, Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Greed, Eve-**

**Elise: Uh...I-i'm actually...Envy.**

**Joule:...please don't go after wrath...**

**Gunvolt: Why not?**

**Lumen: I agree...Please not him.**

**Gunvolt: Is there something im missing?**

**Elise: Everything...II vote not wrath.**

**me: Trust me gunvolt...you'll know when we get their. Anyways thanks you guys!**

**All: And let's make Best Personality not just the best Gunvolt shipping but also the best fanfic on Gunvolt! :D**


	6. Back to Hunting

**Rhythmking: I have a surprise for you all.**

**Gunvolt: What is it?**

**Sonic: Yeah I wanna know to.**

**Gunvolt:...**

**Sonic: What?**

**Gunvolt: Who the hell are you?**

**Sonic: Sonic, faster thing alive!**

**Gunvolt: You're not in my story.**

**Sonic:I have my own! Didn't Rhythm tell you? We're "brother" stories now.**

**Gunvolt: What does that mean?**

**Sonic:Hell if I know.**

**Rhythmking: That's the surprise...welcome to what I'm dubbing as...the "Rhythmking Universe".**

**Gunvolt and Sonic: Did you really just name it after yourself?**

**Rhythmking: H-hey I couldn't come up with anything else!**

**Gunvolt: So I'm in the same universe as him now?**

**Rhythmking: Correct.**

**Sonic: Sweet does that equal a future team up?**

**Rhythmking: Maybe, you both are still fledgling characters, so we'll wait till you both are more settled.**

**Gunvolt: Still bet I'm the strongest.**

**Sonic: Ha! I'll run across the world before you even pick up your gun thing.**

**Gunvolt: Maybe your in for a good shock.**

**Sonic: If you can touch me.**

**Rhythmking: Save your trash talk for the official meet please, I don't like blood in my room. Anyways it's not just you guys.**

**Sonic and Gunvolt: Huh?**

**Phantom R: Banjour.**

**Gunvolt and sonic: HOw long were you there!?**

**Phantom R: Long enough, name's Phantom R, I'll be joining you guys in the universe.**

**Rhythmking: I had to include him to. You three are in my top 5 favorite video game character list.**

**Sonic: Who's the favorite?**

**Rhythmking: Uh...Oh look at the time it's time to start, Phantom if you would.**

**Sonic and Gunvolt: Wai-**

**Phantom R: It's...SHOWTIME!**

* * *

"Well that was...unexpected." Gunvolt strained as he rubbed his neck. "I don't think I ever been through so much pain in my entire life."

"Oh don't be such a big baby." Said Joule who was sitting across from him on the coach. "We both know you've been in way worst situations."

After Gunvolt woke up from nearly dying of suffocation, he and the rest of the girls headed down stairs to the living room to discuss how the both of them got into this questionable...situation. Joule had taken the spot across from Gunvolt while Elise sat next to him while holding onto his arm tightly, likely because she was still shy to be here.

"Yeah yeah," Gunvolt said while rolling his eyes.

"Srry, Gunvolt." Elise said. "I didn't...mean to."

"I know, you just got a bit to excited." He said while patting her on the head. "No harm done, okay?"

"**Speaking** of harm," Lumen interrupted. "About this...other Elise." Elise tensed up at this moment. "Are we sure she's gone?"

Elise thought for a moment. "I...I d-don't know, I know I'm the only one in Samurai who could bring people back to life but...she's me so she might come back." Elise retreated a hand to her head and began to massage her swore temple.

"So...where do we all stand?" Joule asked.

"Huh?" Elise seemed confused.

"We're taking down Samuragai," Joule continued. "I'm not sure if you had any friends, maybe you forgotten them but we have a goal to stop Samuragai and I need to know what you're going to do."

"I-I," Elise couldn't find the words to say anything. What if she did have friends there? Sure there was no questioning that she was grateful to Gunvolt but could she really help possibly destroy people she may have had history with? "I," Without even knowing it herself she turned to Gunvolt, who had a friendly smile on his face. Then she felt a surge of energy, similar to when Gunvolt was turned to stone. "I wanna protect, Gunvolt!" She shouted with everything she had.

"Uh..." Everyone in the room was caught off guard. Faces froze, mouths opened, and eyes widen at the outburst.

She may have even surprised herself. When she yelled she stood up, balled her fist, shut her eyes, and her faces turned a dark crimson. She slowly sat back down and opened her eyes. She brought a single hand to her eye and felt that she was crying. "I never felt so much emotion before. When I saw you, Gunvolt...when I saw you turned to stone I blanked out. I...I turned her to stone."

Everyone else was still regaining their composure.

"I was put through so many experiments, forced me to use my powers, that's how that other me was made but now...I feel like I belong."

"Y-y-you're like us a little than." Joule stammered.

"Huh?"

"Gunvolt grew up in a experimental facility." Joule answered to which Gunvolt nodded. "And they forced me to use my powers to help them but, Gunvolt saved me."

"W-wow, we are pretty similar when you think about it." Elise said as she twiddled her fingers in embarrassment.

"And just so we're clear my names not, Gunvolt." He said.

"What is it than?" Elise asked.

"I don't know, being honest some of my past is a blank as well."

"I bet we're connected!" Lumen said.

"If we are than," Elise took a deep breath. "I promise my loyalty is with you guys." Joule smiled. "Welcome to the team!"

For the first time she could remember, Elise giggled. With a rare smile on her face she turned to Gunvolt and said, "You hear that Gunvolt, from now on I'm yours."

The faces of Joule, Elise, and even Lumen turned crimson at that words spoken by Elise. "Uh...ahhh...uh...uhh..." Was all each of them could muster. Joule was the first to speak. "What are you saying!?" She cried to the heavens. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" The poor girl looked as if she would faint at any moment. Lumen even with a blush on her face just took a single hand and placed it to her cheek. She giggled and turned to Gunvolt, "Aw, I wasn't enough for you, handsome?"

Gunvolt usually doesn't show signs o losing his cool. So whenever he seems to be on the verge, Lumen is also there to make sure she can tease him.

"You guys didn't tell me you were in a relation ship!" Joule shouted in panic.

"I'm sorry! I-I w-w-wasn't sure how else to say it!"

Sensing that it was time to escape before he could be included in this, Gunvolt sat up and began walking to the kitchen. We stopped midway when he noticed that something was up. "Hey...why is my shirt on backwards?" He said while pulling the collar of it.

"Ehhh..." All of the other girls stopped what they were doing and the blush on their faces only got stronger.

"Never mind," Gunvolt sighed. "I don't wanna know."

* * *

Elise sat in the bed unable to sleep tonight. Gunvolt had given her his bed so he took the coach. Elise had to much on her mind to actually sleep thought. Will she be able to fight, Samuragai? Can she protect, Gunvolt? Is this the family she always wanted?

"I need some water..." She said to herself. She slowly got out of her bed.

Joule had already went to sleep so Elise did he best to not wake her. As she made her way down the stairs, she could hear somebody talking.

'Gunvolt?' She thought.

"But you need visual confirmation." She heard Gunvolt say. She fully made her way down the stairs making sure that Gunvolt couldn't hear her. She saw Gunvolt speaking ti his transmitter.

"Affirmative, and if there is an armed submarine down there-"

Gunvolt cut her off, "Disarm it, right? I got it."

"Thanks." The voice said. Elise could make out that the voice belonged to a girl and she sounded about their age. "You sure put the 'brief" into 'briefing'..." She could hear the girl sigh on the other line. "You're lucky you're cute."

"As I'm told." He laughed.

"Grrrr." Elise narrowed her eyes.

"Why're you up?" Gunvolt suddenly asked.

"Ah!" Elise was startled. How long did he know she was there? "I Uh...wanted some water."

"Speaking of water, I have to head out." Gunvolt turned.

"This late?"

"You get used to it." Was all he replied.

"T-then...I'm coming to." Elise declared.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I Promised to protect you, so of course."

"Alright let's go, and when we get there don't push yourself."

"I-I'll try!"

* * *

**Rhythmking: Phew, I wanted to get back to the action for a while now.**

**Gunvolt: It would be nice to punch something again.**

**Sonic: I could go for a fight.**

**Phantom R: Well you guys can wait till I get my story up.**

**Rhythmking: I'm really looking forward to connecting you guys. As much as I am excited about when I can add Copen.**

**Sonic and Phantom R: What kind of name is that?**

**Rhythmking: Anyways, did you guys hear that Gunvolt is available on steam? Awesome right? I'm definitely gonna try it. anyways hope you guys enjoyed, make sure you check out Phantom R's story "Rhythm Thief: Adept in Paris". **

**Gunvolt: An Adept?**

**Rhythmking: I said i'd connect your stories but Gunvolt you're gonna take a vacation so I can let Sonic and Phantom Catch up.**

**Gunvolt: I can understand.**

**Rhythmking: Being honest sonic have about 9 followers on his story already.**

**Sonic: Told ya, I catch up fast!**

**Phantom R: I bet mine will get twice as much.**

**Rhythmking: anyways I'll see you guys later, if there're any other character in video games and maybe even anime that you think i could put in this story. For example on some that couldn't work, "One piece, Dragon ball z(possibly), and attack on titan. Some I think could work are bleach, full metal alchemist, death note, and even soul eater if I tweaked it a bit.**

**Gunvolt, Sonic, and Phantom R: Don't worry We'll still be the best!**

**Rhythmking: By the way, If you guys wanna know how I'm putting these guys in the same universe, you can ask me by pm. I also might put a chapter up to explain it later.**


	7. A new memory

**Gunvolt: ...ok what happened to our break?**

**Rhythm: xD srry srry lol you can blame Dario Flaman :P and you fans can thank him lol after he told me about the cut dialogue...i just had to write you again.**

**Elise: I-I don't mind...I get to spend more time with Gunvolt...**

**Gunvolt: Hm?**

**Elise: Nothing!**

**Rhythm: lol anyways that you dario for the info you were a big help!**

* * *

The adept duo had infiltrated the base seemingly undetected.

"Wow..." Elise said in amazement. She couldn't help but stare at the class that was giving them a perfect view of the ocean. Elise had a faint memory of these places. What are they called again? Apariums? She felt a mixture of wonder and fear. After all the slightest crack on the wall and...she didn't want to think of it.

"I've infiltrated the base. That was almost to easy..." Gunvolt said to his transmitter. "It might be a trap, be careful." It replied.

As they were walking Elise couldn't help but ask something on her mind. "G-gunvolt?" Elise fiddled with her fingers.

He turned his head back to her, "What is it, Elise?"

"What will happen to me if...**they **found out."

"Well if by they you mean **QUILL, **and if you mean found out about you then..." Gunvolt scratched the side of his head. "They won't try and kill you if that's what you're scared of."

"I-I guess I was a bit worried..."

"I'm technically not even part of QUILL. It's a long story."

"I'd love to hear-"

They were interrupted by a green laser that scarcely missed them. "An enemy!" Gunvolt shouted as he quickly tagged the foe and shocked him.

"W-were we really discovered already?"

"We don't have a choice now. You'll just have to take it out." His transmitter replied.

"Elise, shouldn't you transform?" Gunvolt asked.

"Oh, right uh...sure." Elise said weakly. To be honest she is a bit intimidated to even try. She killed her other self so will that effect her powers? It shouldn't right? Elise closed her eyes and raised her right hand into the air. A sword-like object appeared and she grabbed it. She was immediately surrounded by a swirling purple aura. When it disappeared she was in her Adept form.

Elise stared intensely at her hands as if something was different.

_This feels different..., _She thought.

"Are you okay, Elise?" Gunvolt placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-yeah!" She replied shakily.

"Well come on, we need to get moving." As they were continuing on they heard the sound of a gun from behind them.

"An enemy!" Gunvolt yelled as he fired his tagger. When his target was tag he activated his shield finishing the soldier off quickly.

Soon a whole group arrived so Gunvolt, grabbed Elise and they took cover behind a metal box. "This thing wont last long." Gunvolt told her.

"B-b-but they're just soldiers right? You've handled worse right?"

"Of course I have." He answered. Gunvolt was about to get up but Elise grabbed him by his hand. "L-let me help you, Gunvolt! I'm supposed to protect you remember?"

"Can you cause a distraction for me than?"

She took out her kunai's, "Of course." Without question she leaped into the air avoiding the fire that was being shot at her. She was right about to throw her weapons at them but then something happened.

_Why did you...how could you..._

"Huh?" Elise gasped. Her eyes went blank and she couldn't move her body.

_Who said that...that voice? It sounded like...,_

"Get down!" Gunvolt shouted as he tackled her back down to avoid the bullets heading for her. "Just what was that?" He asked with an angry look on his face as he brought her to the ground. "You could've gotten yourself hurt!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, I just-!" she started to sob a little bit but before she could finish Gunvolt ran to the rest of the soldiers. "Wait, Gunvolt! You can't just-!"

To her surprise Gunvolt was a lot faster than she thought. He managed to carefully dodge the bullets s heading at him and he placed himself in the middle of the soldiers. "Lightning that flickers/ Like a star, and purges all/ That violate its realm! Astrasphere!" With a battle cry, he conjured a more powerful and potent version of his Flashfield and decimated all that were caught in the middle of it...sadly for the soldiers...they all were.

"S...so powerful.." Elise mouth opened in amazement. "So cool..."

When Gunvolt was finished the area around him was a complete mess and bodies decorated the floors. "H-He had that much power...when he battled me before...he was holding back...for me."  
Gunvolt started to walk towards her. His communicator started to beep and he spoke into it. "With security this heavy, there's no way this is just a research facility."

"You're right... This base is all the way on the bottom of the ocean." It replied, with a feminine voice that caught Elise's attention. "These soldiers got deployed way too fast for how late they noticed you. Are they really building an armed submarine here?"  
"Or did someone leak false information to QUILL to lure me out here?"

"You always did say you enjoy when the odds are against you." She laughed.  
"I just like it when they think they got me. Gunvolt out," He turned his communicator off.  
Elise started to feel that same anger she felt right before they left. For one of the very few times, Elise eyes were haft lid as she gave Gunvolt a annoyed expression as she crossed her arms.

Gunvolt tilted his head when he reached her. "What?" He stilled seemed a little mad.  
"Nothing," Despite looking away from him she still couldn't find the strength not to look at him like that.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Huh?"  
"Don't play dumb with me. You almost let yourself take those bullets. Why'd you suddenly stop?"  
"I...I thought I...never mind. I don't wanna talk about it."

Gunvolt sighed, "What is with people not telling me what's up?" He shrugged. "Let's keep going." Gunvolt started to walk off.  
Elise quickly caught up but something was still bugging her. "Gunvolt," He kept walking but turned his head towards her to give her attention. "That girl you talk to. Is she someone special to you?"

Gunvolt scratched his cheek. "You can say that. Her name is Moniqa, she works at QUILL and she's been kind of like a big sister to me. " Then his expression changed to a mischievous one: "Just so you know she's twenty-two." He said with a sly smile.  
Elise blushed a hard crimson. "W-W-W-W-What's with that smile?! I didn't mean anything! I-I-I-I-I was just c-curious is all!"

She started to playfully hit him.

Did he see right through me? She thought.  
Gunvolt laughed, "Relax, take a joke."

Slowly Elise started to laugh herself, "By the way, what you did was so cool. That's the power of the Azure Striker, I guess."  
"So you know the name of my power?"  
"N-...wait...how do I know? It just came to me.." Suddenly a sharp pain went through her head. "Ahhh!" She grabbed her head with both her hands. "M-my head!" She fell to her knees.  
"E-Elise?" He knelt down to check on her. "What's wrong?!"  
The pain being too much to bare, Elise passed out. "Elise...Elise...ELISE!"

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" A young girl screamed as the experiments were being constructed on her. "Stooop! It...it hurts!" When they were finally done she collapsed to the cold metal floor. "W-why..."  
All of the scientist looked displeased. "She's not compatible with Azure Striker either."  
"She may not be able to be Gunvolt, but there is another septima that might be compatible with her."  
"Oh?" The rest of them looked at him questionably.  
"There's a facility called Stratacombs. They have a septima that's almost as rare as Azure Striker."  
"We'll send her right away-"  
"Stop it!" A young boy came crashing through the door as some guards followed soon behind. He cradle the collapsed girl in a protecting manner warning all of them to stay away from her. "You can't take her! She's my friend."  
"Now now," One of the scientist said. "Your turn is coming up soon. Guards take him back to his room." One of the guards grabbed him by his torso and easily separated him from the girl. He struggled as hard as he could to get him off him. "No, stop! You-You can't take her! Elise! Elise! I-I promise I'll make all of these bastards pay!"  
Having enough of him, the guard knocked the boy out.

A Young Elise tried to crawl to her friend who was being taken away but she didn't get far because one of the scientist stood in her way. "You manage to survive the experiment, so that proves that you have worth. I hope that was a good enough goodbye for you because that may be the last time you ever see that boy again." He turned away from Elise. "Now bring, Nova in!"  
"I...I don't wanna go..." She whispered as her vision turned dark. "please don't make me leave..."

* * *

"Nngg..." Elise grunted as she started to wake up. She felt like she was moving.

"Are you making a thing of you passing out?" A blurry figure said to her.

When her vision cleared she could see the that familiar blonde hair boy. "Gunvolt..."  
He slowly set her down. She stumbled a little bit as she tried to regain her balance. "Enjoy your nap, sleeping beauty?"  
"Azure Striker..." She whispered.  
"What was that?"  
"N-Nothing!" She stammered then rubbed her head, muttering to herself: "What was.. ?"  
"If you say so." He shrugged again.

Suddenly a portal opened up in front of them! "What the?!" Gunvolt shouted as they were both sucked in. Elise grabbed his hand just to make sure they didn't get separated.

* * *

They were still together when the came out the other end. There wasn't to much of a different with their new location either, besides them now having to go uphill. "W-was that the enemies septima?" Elise stuttered.

"What happened?" Moniqa asked.  
"So you finally came, Gunvolt!" A soldier up ahead said. "Like a moth to a flame! Or should I say a moth to the sea?"

"Dude leave the jokes to me." Gunvolt said with a bored expression. Even Elise couldn't help but give him a uninterested look.

The soldier was not happy to the duo's response. "Sh-shut up! Open fire!" He commanded the rest of them to attack.  
Elise thinking fast used her slithering whip to grab one of the soldiers. She then swung him back at him team knocking a few of them down.  
Gunvolt charged at the rest of them. He delivered a sharp kick to a soldier making him fly backwards and crash into another one, to finish them, Gunvolt activated his Flashfield once again shocking the rest of the enemies. "Gah!" They screamed.  
However, before they could defeat them another portal opened up near them, sucking both up again!  
"Wahhhhhhhh!"

* * *

"It looks like space is all twisted around inside the facility." Moniqa said.

"In other words, it's a wormhole septima, huh?" Gunvolt replied. "I have no way of predicting when I'm going to get warped somewhere. This is going to be a pain..."

"Gunvolt..." Elise said shakily.

"What is it?"  
Suddenly Gunvolt could see what she meant...water is rushing in from the floor, and the smell of salt water fills the air. "Sea water...so that's their plan! Lure me into the base with false intel, and then flood the entire facility with sea water..."  
"They couldn't! There are still tons of Sumeragi employees in there!" Moniqa shrieked.  
"...Would you really put it past them?" Gunvolt said. "This is indeed a trap for me."  
"You seem even more worried than me, Gunvolt." Elise said.  
"The sodium chloride - salt - in sea water is an electrolyte."

"...uh..." Elise had a blank expression, Gunvolt sighed then procceded to explain:  
"In other words, when I'm underwater, my septima diffuses and I can't use the Flashfield. It's one of the few weaknesses of the otherwise invincible Azure Striker. This base is on the sea floor. If I get trapped under the water, my chances of escaping are close to zero." Gunvolt chuckled. "This is a pretty elaborate plan just to get rid of one person..."

"I'm sorry... If I had noticed it was a fake tip, then..." Moniqa apologized.  
"Don't worry about it. I just need to escape from this facility."

"GV... You'd better come back alive, okay?"

"Don't I always?"

"I'm here to help too!" Elise said without thinking, widening her eyes now that she noticed.  
"Gunvolt..." Moniqa began. "Who's that?"  
"Uh..." Gunvolt thought for a moment. Without saying a word he turned her off.

"Are we in trouble?" Elise asked.  
"We always are." He answered.  
They both noticed that the water was starting to rise even faster!  
"Time to jump!"

Elise nodded. They began to leap on the wall blocking their path. "Wow Elise, you may be even better at this than me." Gunvolt smiled at her as they made their way upwards.

"T-thank you." She was so focused on the compliment that she didn't notice the machine that was heading for her. "Elise!" Gunvolt jumped in the way of it before it could reach her. "Gah!" It attached itself to Gunvolt and started to drain his energy. "Gunny!" Elise used her Kunai to hold her place on the wall.

"Ahhh..hh..." When it was done the machine dropped Gunvolt to let him drown in the water.

"Hiya!" Elise threw a kunai at the robot, destroying it, after that she used her Slithering whip to grab unto Gunvolt's leg before he could fall into the water. "I got you!"The girl pulled and jumped the rest of the way while carrying the Azure Striker.

Elise could hear the voices of people in the distance. "What are you doing?! Hurry up and drain the water!"

"But...Lord Merak hasn't issued an order like that!"

"Open your eyes! Merak doesn't care whether we live or die!"  
"Ugh..."

"Merak?" Elise repeated.

"Ugh..." Gunvolt grunted. He slowly stood up. "Now I know how you feel." He shook his head. "What's next?"

As if to answer his question another wormhole appeared in front of them.  
"I just had to ask, didn't I?" He face palmed as they were both sucked in again.

"Just where're we going to head this time..."

* * *

**Rhythmking: I always liked Merak lol**

**Gunvolt: That guy's a-**

**Elise: *covers Gunvolt's mouth* Gunvolt!**

**Gunvolt: *muffled*Come on, we're rated T people know what they signed up for.**

**Rhythmking: Okay guys now they'll be getting a break. but there will be another chapter to promote the crossover story of my Sonic, Rhythm thief, and Gunvolt fanfiction. but the next full chapter of Gunvolt will come out at October 30th! yep! it'll be a Halloween Special!**

**Elise: D-does that mean i can change clothes?**

**Rhythmking: Yep and even i can join.**

**Gunvolt and Elise: What!?**

**Rhythmking: Uh...oops. I'm the rhythmking! I remember it so you don't have to!(loves NC btw lol) also id like to thank dario for beta reading**


	8. Not over!

**sorry guys the fanfic isnt over. my internet is just out till friday so i can'y post anything. I'll post the special as soon as i can though i promise you. Oh and if you're wondering how im sending this im currently at school getting yelled at by the teacher for writing this lol**


	9. Halloween Special! Kind of!

Happy Halloween!" Cheered a purple-haired girl as she busted into her brothers room. Uninvited I might add. "Wake up, lazy-bone!" She shouted as she leaped onto the poor boy as he tried to sleep.

"Joule!" He pleaded with closed eyes and simply turned himself to his side so that she'd fall off.

She got back up and smiled at him. "C'mon Volty, it's halloween!"

"Exactly," He muttered knowing that it was hopeless to try and continue to ignore her as he sat up. "I'm too old for this holiday."

"You're 16!"

"That's old enough in my book."

Joule responded with a sigh. "Alright you forced my hands. It's almost midnight and I won't allow you to waste a perfectly good night."

"Huh?" For the first time this started Volt opened his eyes and tilted his head in confusion.

Joule simply snapped her fingers.

â€¦

Gunvolt could only hear two familiar voices on the other end of his door. "I told you this bastard would make us late!" This voice made Volt eyes widen as he scooted as far away from the door as possible knowing what was about to happen.

"I-I-I know but¦ can we just talk a-about it?" A timid voice pleaded.

"He had his chance and he blew it!"

"Please think about this for a sec-"

The door was suddenly kicked opened and Volt could swear the sheer force of the wide actually cut him. okay maybe that was him just over exaggerating.

Volt mind was then filled with two things when he saw them possible murder, fearâ, and joy. Fear being because the people at the door were no other than the "Elise twins". Identical twin sisters! but one would bite your head off in a heartbeat while the other was as sweet as a kitten.

Joy must've been for their costumes, identical twins dressed as twin witches. it was okay to stare right?

Dom-Elise glared daggers at Volt while cracking her knuckles while Sub-Elise was trying to pull her sister back but to no avail.

Volt's eyes darted left and right looking for a way out. "Hey-"

A foot soon connected to his face before he could finish his sentence. All he could hear was a Sub-Elise worrying about him as his conscious soon faded._

Volt groaned as he started to gain his consciousness back.

"Oh you're awake." A gentle voice said.

"Huh?" He responded. Suddenly he felt like he was dropped.

"Great! Now he can walk himself." A harsh voice commented.

Volt rubbed his head as he stood up slowly. "What happened?"

"Elise knocked you out." Joule laughed.

Sub-Elise rubbed his head gently. "I tried to stop her, Volty. I'm sorry."

"It's his fault for trying to make us late."

"Late for what?" He replied.

"The Halloween party Asimov invited us to, idiot." Dom-Elise Facepalmed. "Weren't you wondering why we were wearing these?" She drew focus to her and her sisters matching costume. "You seemed to like it too." She winked.

*One second she knocks me out, the next, she teases me! Make up your mind!*

Volt turned. "W-well I was just caught off guard, that's all!" Volt noticed how Elise was now desperately pulling the front end of her skirt down.Â *I never thought that Elise could get her sister to wear something like that* Volt thought.

Volt mentally slapped himself.

*Stop thinking like that! You're making it worse!*Â he thought.

"Big bro! My costume's great to right?" Joule questioned not liking to be left out. Joule was dressed up as a cat. Ears, tail, claws...the whole set. Adorable,Â Volt laughed in his head.

He patted her on her head. "It's adorable, Joule."

"Wait what about me?" Something finally came to the mind the Azure Striker. "I don't have a costume."

Sub-Elise stared to blush for some reason.

"We took care of that." Dom-Elise smiled. Whenever she smilesâ€¦ something bad happens.

Volt looked down to himself and noticed that he wasn't i his pajamas but was in a vampire hunter costume. Black trench-coat with matching pants, gloves, hat, and a belt with a cross on it.

"Did youâ€¦" He was afraid to make this guess. "Undress me?"

"Not alone I'll say." She turned her head towards Sub-Elise who looked like she was about to pass out at any moment.

"w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w," He couldn't even talk anymore.

"Oh would you relax," Her smile only grew wider. "We've seen you like that before."

That was too much for Sub-Elise could handle. The poor girl passed out right there on the cold sidewalk.

"Okay, Volt your turn."_

"Finally!" Joule cheered as they made their destination. She quickly ran into the house to join the other quest.

"That girlâ€¦" Volt muttered.

"Oh don't be a drama queen." Said Elise as she followed.

"How am I a drama queen? I sometimes think you just make fun of me forâ€¦ fun? Does that sentence make sense?" He asked himself. "I don't even know where I was going with that."

"Guys! What's up?" An energetic man greeted as soon as they opened the door.

"Zenoâ€¦" Dom-Elise rolled her eyes and sighed. "Heyâ€¦."

"Always the cold one, Elise." He laughed. He turned his head to Volt. "Volt my man, what's up?"

Volt eyes twitched as he looked at him. "..."

"What is it?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Zeno looked at himself to see what was wrong. "What's the big deal? I'm a joker." He laughed. "It fits me right?"

"I'd say you're more of a fool." Dom-Elise said under her breath.

"Are you bothering her already?" A new voice added. The trio turned their heads toward their friend Moniqa who was dressed as a maid and had a platter holding pumpkin pie.

"Shouldn't you be tending to your master?" Zeno smirked.

Her face now had a deep crimson. "J-just what are you talking about?!" She stammered.

"You mean you didn't try to impress a certain someone with that outfit?"

"Grrrrâ€¦.rahhh!" She chased after a now fleeing Zeno.

"Oh how I love the banter." Dom-Elise smirked. She walked over to Volt to gently shake her sister. "Wake up dear. We're here." But the only thing she got from her was another yawn. "Voltâ€¦" Whispered the sleeping girl as she snuggled into his back.

"She can be so adorable." She giggled.

"And you can be so cruelâ€¦"

Open mouth insert foot.

Elise just laughed luckily she wasn't offended or else Volt would be eating dirt by now.

"Let's hurry and join the others." She pointed to the table the rest of their friend are sitting at.

"Mhm," He nodded.

The duo walked over to the group sitting around a large round table talking. "Hey everyone." Elise greeted.

She received a lazy wave from Merak who was playing his Tentendo 3DO(If you find out where I got this referenceâ€¦. congrats you're a perv xD).

At least she was given a proper 'hello' with their other friends. She took this time to study their costumes. Merak didn't dress as anything unsurprisingly. Asimov is the grim reaper. Carrera isâ€¦.. is it even a surprise that he's a knight? Stratos was of course a some sort of bug, or insectâ€¦ whenever Elise got it wrong he always got defensive. Jota was an angel with six wings and armor. Zondaâ€¦. was wearing a dressâ€¦. Xe is a guy right? Viperâ€¦ Dom-Elise needed to take a minute to laugh.

"Sh-shut up!" He yelled.

"You're a horse!" Volt laughed as well.

What made it worst for him was that Volt's best friend, Copen, was tauntingly sitting on his shoulders.

"You want a sugar cube?" Copen asked as he patted his head.

"Get off me!" He yelled as he threw Copen off.

"Now now let's not all fight." Asimov said. "Why don't we all play a game?"

"I have an idea!" Dom-Elise raised her hand with a devious smile. She lifted up her hat and under it was a box of chop-sticks. "Let's play 'Kings-Game'!"

"No!" Volt refused as he accidentaly dropped Elise. "Elise!" He bent down to check on her.

"Owâ€¦ when did we get to the party?" She aske.

Her sister smiled. "Well Volt, for dropping my sister I say that you owe me one."

"Shouldn't I owe her?"

"We're twins so when you owe her you owe me."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I can always kick your teeth in if you like."

"Kings-game it isâ€¦"

Volt sighed in defeat as he and both Elises took a seat. Volt was glad to see that Joule was there to talking with Zeno who had a large lump on his head.

"Before we play," Asimov pulled a box from under the table. "let's have a drink!" He pulled bottles out from it and handed it to everyone around the table.

Volt looked at it questionably. "Some of us are too young to drinkâ€¦"

"Oh it's non-alcoholic." He laughed.

"That doesn't help me muchâ€¦" Volt looked around to see that the rest of them were already drinkingâ€¦ even Joule?!

"Joule?!"

"Hmm?" A trail of the drink was dripping from her lips.

Volt couldn't even think of any words to say. "I'm so going to hellâ€¦" Volt gave up and joined everyone in their drinks. If it wasn't alcohol it wouldn't be a problem right?

A few minutes passed and everyone was about finished with their drinks. Although for some reason they were a little odd. "Wowâ€¦ is anyone else head spinning?" Sub-Elise asked with a hiccup.

"I thought you said it was non-alcoholic!" Dom-Elise yelled reaching for the red-faced purpled-hair girl. "*Hic* I'llâ€¦ *Hic*... kill youâ€¦" She slurred out. A crimson color formed on her cheeks and she desperately forced herself to fight back.

"I just had an idea!" Stratos yelled with gusto as he stood up on the table candy-bag carried over his head.

"Do tell, Stra." Jota said.

"For the Kings game I say whenever someone refuses to do what the king says they're out of the game and the last one standing gets everyone else's candy!" Without even checking to see if the others were okay with the idea he dumped his entire bag on the tableâ€¦ which were mostly just empty rappers.

"You just want more to eat fat-ass." Copen massaged his temple.

"Hmm," Sub-Elise pondered.

"You're *hic* seriously considering it?" Her sister asked.

"Well it could m-make it interesting, right?" That is what she replied but what she was thinking was.Â If I win I could give it to Volt and then he might be so grateful that he'll take me somewhere special!

"Knock knock,*hic* anyone in there?" Her sister knocked on her head. "Fantasize about Volt later."

"W-w-w-w-what!? I never-!" Sub-Elise stopped herself when she noticed that she was starting to fall over. She looked over to everyone to see that they all had blushes on their faces and looked flushed. "Voltâ€¦" She tapped the man next to her whose hat was covering his face. "Are you feeling okay?"

Suddenly Volt unbuttoned his shirt revealing his hardened(Get your minds out the gutters :P) abs for all to see. He lifted up his hat so that his eyes were visible when he looked at both Elise's eyes and said. "Never better."

Both sisters just stared at him afraid to say anything for they didn't want to end this moment but Dom-Elise would rather die than admit that.

*He's totally drunk!*Dom-Elise shouted in her head.

Volt held out his hand. "Give me another.*hic*"

As soon as he was handed his next bottle he drank it as if his life depended on it! Now most of them were starting to drink! Even Copen!

"Shall we begin?" Volt asked as he grabbed one of the sticks.

"I guess winning some candy would make my game here more enjoyable." Merak added his share.

"If it means I can show up you scrubs that's okay with me!" Viper yelled out.

"And... I want... to... earn more... candy!" Stratos said while eating/

"You're just eating the wrappers now manâ€¦." Copen face palmed.

"They have taste in them!"

"You're a complete imbecile¦" Jota massaged his temple. "Only a fool would waste his or her time with something like this."

Carrera smirked as he brushed some of his white hair from his face. "It seems thou is afraid that I will squash you beneath my boot."

Oh Godâ€¦

"What was that!?" Jota uncharacteristically yelled. If there was one thing that could get under his skin it was someone doubting his skills. "My skills are superior to anyone!"

Carrera grabbed a stick. "Then why doesn't thou prove it?"

"I accept your challenge!"

Soon everyone was prepared to pull a chopstick. "So *hic* as the rules go *hic*, whoever has the red tip *hic* is the king. The rest have numbers. You say the number then you give the command." Dom-Elise explained.

"One, two, three, who's the king!" They all said in union as they pulled out a chopstick.

"Yes I'm the king!" Zonda cheered. "Okay as the king I say number five must give me a smooch!"

Everyone was taken back obviously and both Elises sighed in relief to find out that they weren't five.

"Wait a minute! No way!" Zeno cried started to back up since Zonda was seductively walking up to him. Not to mention there was the oh so classic move of hips swaying and heels clicking against the ground. He is a guy right?

"Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss!" The girls yelled.

"It's okay I know how you feel. Always undressing me with those eyes of yours."

"I never do that!" He put his arms in front of him to protect himself.

Unfortunately for him Zonda grasped his hands in hers/his. "It's okay no need to hide it, now pucker up!" Zeno was tackled into the kitchen and then suddenly out the back door!

â€¦

"Well round one and already two people are out!" Moniqa slurred.

Everyone nodded not wanting to reply on what just happened although a few snickers were shared.

"Okay!" Dom-Elise shouted. "Who's the king this time!" Everyone drew their stick.

â€¦

Volt tossed his in the air and over dramatically flipped over his chair to catch it. "It looks likeâ€¦ I'm the king."

The faces of both Elise blushed at what might transpired but then they had an idea. One that Sub-Elise may regret in the morning.

"Maybe we should tone it down." Copen suggested.

"After two of us were just down there sucking face?" Dom-Elise said. "You gotta take it up a notch!"

"Oh oh! Maybe someone can sit on his lap." Sub-Elise suggested earning a lot of wide-eyed expressions from her friends. "It might be fun."

"Or maybeâ€¦" A voice said from behind Volt. He was suddenly the victim of a behind hug. "We could spoon."

"Hey Lumen, what's up?"

The blonde beauty dressed as a fairy smiled at the greeting.

"Lumen , what's spooning?" Joule asked.

"Something older people do, sweetie."

"Spooning sounds fun!" Dom-Elise said.

"So what's it gonna be Volty?"

Volt looked up to the ceiling with closed eyes. He then looked towards his left where a dart board was set up. He threw his chopstick and it hit the numberâ€¦

"Number twoâ€¦ my lap is yours."

Everyone gasped and the guys checked their chopsticks hoping that it wasn't them who was picked and sighed in relief when they weren't.

"N-N-Number twoâ€¦ is me." Dom-Elise uncharacteristically stuttered.

"The king's ordersâ€¦ are absolute." Volt said as he sat back down.

Dom-Elise forced herself to walk in front of him and stood there for a full minute not sure what to do.

"Come on honey." Lumen gripped her shoulders. "Hurry up already."

"I-I am!" She shouted back. Taking a deep breath she took her seat on his lap. She looked like she was readied to jump at any moment. She was trembling, whimpering and the blush on her face only grew the longer she was on him. She seemed more like her sister right now than herself.

"Hmm, is it that bad?" Lumen giggled. "Okay me next."

Dom-Elise found herself behind knocked off out Volt's lap and Lumen taking her place. "See this, honey? You gotta get more into it and hug him."She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You bitch!" Elise yelled only getting a laugh in response.

"Alright I had enough!" Sub-Elise stood up. "The king's lap belongs to me! Move it!" She pushed Lumen off of Volt. "Ah this is nice." She rested her head on his left leg.

"I-I'm not done yet!" Dom-Elise yelled sitting on his right knee. "Y-You better not remember this later Volt!"

Lumen went behind the couch to hug Volt from behind again.

"Dude!" Viper hissed. "You can't hog all three of them at once!"

"Oh but I can," Volt corrected. "because I'm the king."

"Ehhhâ€¦" Was all anyone else could respond back.

"I think I got all I wanted." Both Elises said. "We're out."

"Same." Volt said.

"...Have funâ€¦" Copen replied not even bothering to look at them.

"Nahâ€¦.. ngghâ€¦ where are we?" The Elise twins groaned as they started to wake up.

"Ahhhh!" Volt groaned as he stretched. "Oh heyâ€¦ what's up?"

The memories hit the twins as soon as they saw him.

"What?" He questioned as he noticed that they were looking at him weirdly.

"N-Nothing!" They panicked.

"Where is everyone?" Sub-Elise questioned.

"Did we all get drunk?" Volt questioned looking at the bottles scattered across the floor. "Did I do anything embarrassing?"

Both of the twins looked at each other and nodded. They each took a seat on a side of Volt and rested their head on his shoulder. "Let's worry a little later." Dom-Elise said. "We're still very tired." Her sister added.

Volt looked at both of the tired girls and mentally shrugged. "My head hurts so why not?"

"So those drinks were non-alcoholic?" Moniqa asked Asmiov.

"Yep!" He said with a huge grin.

"Butâ€¦ We were all drunk."

"You all thought you were drunk so much that you guys were."

"Soâ€¦ That was all in our heads?"

"Indeed, but you know what isn't?"

"What?"

"That." He pointed outside the window.

"Spit it out!" Copen yelled as he was basically strangling Stratos who was trying to eat the candy. "You didn't win so spit it out!"

"Never!" He yelled back. "You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands!"

"You bastardâ€¦" Jota sulked.

"Don't fret since thou was eliminated faster than I was." Carrera said. " I guess my skills surpasses yours."

"I declare a rematch!"

"Oh my sweet Lumenâ€¦" Viper cuddled his secret picture of her when no one was watching. "I'm sorry that you were forced to hug that harem aura'd 'Volty'."_

"Adorable," Lumen coed as she watched Volt and the twins sleep together with a slight blush on her face.

"Is that spooning?" Joule asked.

Lumen took a seat next to the sleeping trio and placed Joule on her lap. "Let's just join them. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!

"_

"Why is nobody stopping this!?" Zeno cried.

"Don't fret my dear," Zonda cheered. "We have all night."

Rhythmking: Ok Ok... don't kill me... what's important is that i finally have internet back lol. And being honest I'm disappointed in the chapter. I wanted a more Halloween feel since that's what i promise but with Halloween passing by from like a mouth ago it didn't feel right so i combined it with another story idea i had in mind. But guess what? My Sonic fanfic is next and i'm added two more phases in my universe and one of them will be in the crossover that i will post a preview on it later!


	10. crossover

"Welcome everyone!" The announcer cried from the stands. "We have a special treat for you right now! Our lord has gather the strongest heroes around to this amazing tournament and it's time for the climatic finally! Because of certain circumstances, our great final match will be a 4 way battle royal! You lose when you're knocked out of the ring or incapacitated."

"First we have... Gunvolt! Of team Adept!

"Go Gunvolt!" Sub-Elise yelled. "Do your best!"

"If you lose you're dead!" Dom-Elise yelled.

"I believe in you, GV!" Joule yelled waving a GV flag.

"You can do it!" Moniqa SAID.

"Next we have... Sonic! Of team Heroes!"

"You got this sonic!" Tails cheered.

"Mr Sonic be careful." Cream said. "Chu chu!" Cheese cheered.

"Win this for me sonic!" Helen cheered.

"Third is... Phantom R! From team Phantom!"

"Don't you dare lose to anyone else Phantom!" Charlie yelled.

"Good luck Phantom R!" Marie cheered.

"Last but not least we have... Fang from team Fairy Fencers!"

"Good luck perv-kun!" Tiara cheered.

"Good... luck." Ethel said.

"If I sense that one of them plans to kill you I'll end them as soon as I can sir." Apollonius said.

"So looks like I'm taking home the gold." Sonic smirked.

"You may be fast but my electricity can catch anything." Gunvolt said back.

"Sorry to disappoint you both but me and Eryn here will get that reward." He said pointing to his sword.

"Sorry but if anyone's winning this it's gonna be me." Phantom R replied.

"Are you ready!?" The announcer called. "And begin!"

* * *

**Okay some questioned should be answered here... how is the second Elise here? Who's Fang? And how are they in this mess? Well to bad ^^ but i do have something for you guys... GV needs a team for this event. You guys can decide who that is. GV needs a team of 5 including himself. Right now canonly it's him and Copen. So maybe you guys want to use an O.C or maybe like Elise you'd guy would like if i let more of the Swordsman live.**


	11. VS Merak

"Wahhhhh!" Shrieked Elise as she and Gunvolt were falling in the air. Her eyes shut and trying to get control over her mind right now she forced her eyes opened and looked towards Gunvolt to see how he was doing.

"Gunvolt, are you-" When she saw Gunvolt he looked perfectly calm and was even in a laying down position while falling in mid air.

"Uhh…" Elise had to tilt her head.

"What?" Gunvolt turned his head towards her. "We've been through worst haven't we?"

"W-well I'm just not so good with heights…"

"Well you won't have to deal with this for long."

"Why?"

"We're about to hit the ground." Gunvolt stated as he pointed below them.

"Huh?!" She shrieked. "Noooo!" Because of her screaming she forgot to brace herself for landing. "Ow!" She cried landing on the metal flour. "I can't get a bruise on my butt…" She complained while rubbing her harmed rear.

"You might wanna get up." Gunvolt suggested pulling out his tagger.

Elise looked to where his eyes were darted to and saw only a single boy who looked even younger than Elise did.

"I didn't know Sumeragi hired kids." Gunvolt commented. "Though I wouldn't put it past them."

Again gunvolt was right. This kid probably just around thirteen years old. That black school uniform, headphones and messy brown hair that covered his right eye also made him look young.

"Aw, come on. Why are you still alive?" He asked though a yawn.

"I'm known for disappointing people."

"Would it have killed you to just drown?" He asked sarcastically. "I don't wanna do any actual work."

"So are you really the commanding officer here?" Elise tilted her head not being able to believe it.

"Ugh… you two really are going to make me monologue, aren't you?" The kid stretched his arms above his head and took a deep breath in and out. "I'm the mighty Merak, you've meddled for the last time, yadda yadda." He made bored gestures with his hands.

"Look I just wanna go play some realms of Robocraft. Sit still while I kill the both of you." A familiar scene for both Gunvolt and Elise replayed in their heads as Merak raised his hand and a sword like Elise's only blue instead of purple appeared. Merak was then surrounded by blue aura and when it faded Merak's eyes and hair turned blue matching his chill nature and he had a robotic looking suit on.

Merak spread his arms apart and a wormhole opened over him that release some sort of floating chair object with arms and a mouth.

Merak jumped onto it and crossed his left leg over his right and yawned. "You really didn't need to deep-six my chillax time, y'know? Just sayin'."

"... What's deep-six?" Elise found herself asking Gunvolt.

"... I don't know… this guy's insane though."

Three wormholes opened right over them. "Huh?" They looked at the floating holes.

Merak pointed his finger like a gun at them.

"What are you doing?" Gunvolt asked.

His chair's robotic arms ran into the wormhole that was in front of him. Naturally a familiar pair of arms also appeared in the wormholes above Gunvolt and Elise. The two pair of eyes widen at the realization of what was going to happen.

"Bang!" Merak shouted and at that shame moment a barrage of rockets shot from the robotic arms.

Thinking quick on his feet gunvolt grabbed Elise by her waist. "Ehh?!" She shrieked with a blush on her face as she was pulled from the attack by Gunvolt.

"Bang!" Merak repeated his earlier action while changing the position of the wormholes.

"Hya!" Using her long cloth Elise wrapped it around one of the rockets and turned it right back at the others causing a chain of explosions. "Wha!" She and Gunvolt cried as he lost his footing.

"You OK?" Gunvolt asked.

"I think so." She said while rubbing her head.

"I need to get up to him." As soon as he finished his sentence Gunvolt leaped into the air at Merak, fist pulled back ready to deliver a punch. When he was ready to land a hit one of the robotic arms grabbed him by his fist. Next the other arm pulled itself back and delivered a hard hit to Gunvolt, sending him flying.

"Gunvolt!" Elise cried leaping to him.

"Bang!" This time Merak aimed three wormholes so that they would connect with Gunvolt directly.

"No!" Elise shriek and wrapped her cloth around Gunvolt and pulled him into her. "T-that was reckless!" She scolded.

"Yeah yeah," He rolled his eyes.

When they landed Gunvolt took a few steps away from her. Gripping his left hand his shield activated sending two streams of electricity at Merak.

"Ahhh!" He cried while guarding against the attack.

Gunvolts attack soon faded as he only had a limited amount of time to use it in one go. "I tag him when he slugged me up there."

"That was… not so reckless than."

Gunvolt's communicator started beeping. "What's this guy's deal?" Moniqa asked.

"Are you playing with us?" Gunvolt asked Merak.

"Hmm…" Merak placed a finger on his chin. "I guess you could say I'm not taking you seriously." He shrugged. "Isn't it tiring having to go all out? I'm a prodigy. I hate having to do things myself."

"...Than why didn't you just stay home?"

"Hey if it was up to me I would have, bro! But you can't get food if you don't work. IRL sucks man."

"IRL?" Elise questioned.

"In real life." Gunvolt explained.

Merak chuckled. "Hey you know what though? They said if I kill you both I'll get a vacation. So I went to the trouble of making this strategy just for you...in between grinding MMOs. I even went to the trouble of using my septima!" Meral started to grind his teeth together. But then my useless soldiers had to ruin it all! Really, why did they have to go and drain the water? Don't they realize they're making more work for me? Here's a tip: never count on a redshirt. And when they mess up, I'M the one who has to punish them.

"Merak!" This entire time that Merak was ranting Gunvolt averted his eyes from him, balled his fist and clenched his teeth.

"G-gunvolt?" Elise took a step back.

Taking a deep breath Gunvolt continued. "Does a human life mean nothing to you?"

Merak rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, here we go. I start getting tired just thinking about it. You can't expect me to worry about someone else's life. ll I want is to relax and have an easy life. Is that so much to ask?"

"..." Gunvolt couldn't believe what he was hearing… well actually he could and that just made it worst. How could someone so young be so cold?

"If peace is what you want…" Gunvolt cracked his knuckles. "than I'll be glad to give you it!"

Merak clapped his hands. "Oh looky here… you know on my end you just seem like a hypocrite right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're thinking how terrible I am for doing this and yet your entire mission is to kill me and the rest of the swordsmen."

"You guys made your choice."

"What about the soldiers you shock your way through? Some of them didn't have any other choice than to join."

"Shut up!" Gunvolt screamed.

"Oh," Merak had an amused smile on his face. "I see that level head look was but a mask. Too bad scrub cause I tell the truth. You're mission is to kill us swordsman without mercy… yet you're accompanied by one of us."

Elise took another step back with wide eyes. "Yes Elise me and the other swordsmen do know you well. But you have lost your memory. A shame to, you used to be boss' favorite pet. You're little buff from him is gone and now I can kill you."

"B-Boss?!" She didn't know why but the word boss seemed to make her feel something… something bad.

"That's enough! My Azure striker!" Gunvolt hands flickered violently with electricity. "Will put you to rest!"

"Geez what is this a funeral?"

"You're the one that's going to need a funeral!"

Merak sighed. "Hope you're ready." A wormhole opened in front of Merak and his chaired punched into it. Another wormhole opened in front of Gunvolt and that punched connected right to his face.

"Gunvolt!" Elise was about to assist him.

"Stand back!" Gunvolt said between hits. "This is between me and him right now!"

Elise stopped in her tracks. Don't help him? She promised him that she'd always help him. Even if he doesn't want her help. He's a frickin idiot if he thinks she'll just watch! A hard glare from Gunvolt stop her when she was about to take another step. Maybe… this was a bit more serious than she thought. OK Gunvolt… you win.

"Geez a lover's quarrel?" Merak joked. "Boss will be disappointed to hear that you've moved onto Gunvolt of all people."

"Why Gunvolt?"

"I could tell you… but nah-huh?!"

Merak found his machine being pulled through his own portal! Gunvolt had grabbed the arm when he wasn't paying attention. When Merak was outside on the same end as Gunvolt, Gunvolt flipped him over. Merak was barely able to get the chair back under control. "Nice try noob, but even people in Robo-scrolls online have better strategies than you… well I did only pay for like a mouth. Do you have any idea how much they charge just to start?"

"Wow!" Merak dodged a tagger. "Alright I'll end this." The robotic arms crossed over themselves. "_Light whose fell pillars / Leave rifts in the wider world / And lead it toward ruin! Lazy Laser!" _Another wormhole opened in front of Merak and the mouth of his chair shoot a giant laser into it.

"Huh?" Two wormholes in front and behind Gunvolt opened. "uh-oh." Gunvolt getting the picture dodged out of the way. That was far from over. Multiple wormholes began to open up and Gunvolt was able to dodge them all successfully.

"Ha, you know I'm usually a mage in my MMOs. It's just great attacking from a distance and trolling."

"Ready for round two?" Merak asked. "Lazy laser!"

"Hmm.. I got it!" Gunvolt said.

There was something small that Gunvolt had noticed and if it worked he'll end this fast.

When the wormhole opened up in front of him and the laser came through Gunvolt sprinted towards it.

"Gunvolt! What happened to not being reckless!?" Elise shrieked. "You said it not me!" He replied.

"Here goes!" Timing it just right he jumped just slightly over the laser while it nipped his foot a little. "Now!" Ignoring the pain Gunvolt used his electricity to do a mid-air dash that shot him like a bullet forward.

Gunvolt's plan was stupid… but it worked. Gunvolt noticed that even though the laser was indeed huge It was noticeably smaller than the figured that if he timed it just right he could find enough room to shot him straight to Merak.

"What are you doing?" Merak asked.

Sliding through the wormhole Gunvolt had a clear shot at Merak. "Uh oh…" Merak replied.

Gripping himself onto Merak Gunvolt said, "I may be a hypocrite… but I do what I can to set things right. _Lightning that flickers/ Like a star, and purges all/ That violate its realm! Lightning Sphere!" _

"Ahhhh!" Merak cried as he was inculfed in a powerful electric attack that consumed him and his chair. When it was over the duo fell to the ground. Gunvolt had caught Merak before he hit the ground though and placed him down gently.

"Ngh… ahh… dammit… am I dying?" Merak asked/ He was covered in bruises, his clothes were torn, and he only had a single eye opened.

"Yeah…" Gunvolt simply replied.

"Man… even dying feels like forever. I guess you win… but there's still the others. Maybe you can beat them to… I don't really care anymore to be honest. Though be careful Elise."

"Huh?" Elise walked towards the two boys.

"Watch out… Boss will be pretty disappointed to see you two together… btw… if you can… delete my accounts… no one… should… get my… stuff…" Eyes turning blank and hand tilting to his side indicated that he had pass. His deceased body turned blue and broke into pieces of blue aura that came together to form his sword which cracked then broke.

_Would that have happened to Elise? _GV thought.

"Gunvolt?" Elise placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you Okay?"

"Elise I think it's best if I went on my missions solo."

She paused for a moment but gave him a laugh. "Yeah, I-I'm not much for this fighting stuff. I still promised to protect you so… I'll protect you by protecting Joule and Lumen as best as I can."

"Yeah… now c'mon." GV Wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I think that guy's laziness infected me. I don't feel like walking."

"St-stop it, Gunvolt! You're too heavy!" She blushed trying to get him off.

"Too bad."

"K-k-knock it off!"

* * *

**Poor Elise lol am I right? Ok as promised here's your GV story happy you guys? :P Anyways as they said GV will be going solo on his missions but don'y worry you'll see "plenty" of Elise... I might mean that in two ways. A way I definitely mean is that Elise is getting a spin-off that will focus on what she does when GV goes on other missions besides swordsmen hunts. And yes they'll be canon. It'll be humor too so tune in next week for her debut. and also next week will be Sonic's next chapter so if you like take a look. Oh and I was wondering if anyone could or knows anyone that could make a art for the shockingpersonality shipping. Later guys.**


	12. A jealous Viper

"Ghh... ahh..." Gunvolt mumbled as he tossed and turned in his bed. After returning back home with Elise after his latest swordsmen hunt Gunvolt went straight to bed having vivid memories of his encounter with Merak.

"Am I really a hypocrite?" He questioned himself.

Turning to his right side he stretched his arms forward when he felt something odd. "Huh?" He cocked his head. This time he gripped his hands on the object to get a better identification on what it was.

"Hmm... soft... round... big..." He said with closed eyes.

"Ah!" A frightened moan cried out in front of him.

"Elise?" Gunvolt opened his eyes slowly and after letting them adjust to the dark he could make out Elise's figure currently being groped by him and with a hard blush on her face. "Oh... sorry, Elise." He was so tired he wasn't even embarrassed by that although he did remove his hand from her.

The recently groped girl opened her mouth to say something back but all that came out was a little squeak.

_Why are you stopping!? _she uncharacteristically screamed in her head.

"What are you doing in my bed anyways?" He asked not leaving eye-contact for a second.

Elise eyes darted around probably looking for a way out. "Well..." She tried to come up with an excuse. "I was lonely?" She didn't even believe herself.

Gunvolt tiredly looked at her for a moment. "We'll talk about this later." He said as he got up and headed out his room. "I'm going to get some water. You can stay if you want."

When Gunvolt was out of sight Elise tightly hugged one of the pillows. "A-am I in trouble?" She asked herself.

* * *

Gunvolt was making his way down the stairs finishing a conversation he was having with himself. "Man did she hear me? Why was she in my bed anyways? Women can be such a pain." He groaned. "Huh?"

Even though it's very late at night the kitchen lights are still on for some reason. "Speaking of pain..." Gunvolt face palmed.

"A little bit of soy sauce..." Joule's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

Gunvolt peered his head into the kitchen to see her using a foot stool so she can see the top of the kitchen table. Joule had a bowl and a chopping block out with a strange looking fish with a yellow tail. "Cooking at this hour?" Gunvolt quietly asked himself. "A dash of Mirin..." She looked over at her smart phone.

_So she's using her smartphone to look up a recipe? _Gunvolt thought. He laughed in his head slightly. He remembered when Joule had first begged him to buy her it while making while promises she never kept.

I'll clean my room!

I'll make your favorite dish!

I'll stop annoying you!

_Sometimes I forget she's still just a kid. _He thought.

"A dash?" She cocked her head. "What's a dash... how much would a dash be?"

Gunvolt laughed again. "I feel like teaching her myself, but being overly protective is a bad thing...

Gunvolt decided to go back to his room pretending to have seen nothing.

"Hey, handsome." Gunvolt was greeted as he entered his room.

"Hey Elise... Lumen?"

"Hi~" She greeted while laying on his bed**(or floating I guess) **with Elise.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"If she can sleep on your bed with you," She pointed to Elise who gave a nervous wave in response. "then I can to."

"This is gonna be a long night." He sighed.

* * *

_Quill will be staging a raid on one of Sumeragi's biochemical plants. _Asimov said through Gunvolt's communicator. _I've sent you coordinates for the heart of the plant. You need to place a bomb. _

"Roger that." Gunvolt nodded. "What's my ingress?"

_Automatic freight train. We found one that does regular supply drops. That's your ticket in. _Asimov commed out.

"R-ready to go?" Elise stood in front of Gunvolt with a slight blush. Her head was tilted downwards, her knees were shaking slightly and her hands were behind her back.

"Yeah, I'm heading to the biochemical plant."

"And I... can't go?"

"Elise..."

"I'm sorry, It's just that..."

"I'll be fine and when I come back I swear we'll have some kind of... funday I think that's how Joule says it?"

"You sound terrible when you say it!" Joule yelled from another room.

"Who doesn't know how much a dash is!?"

"How do you know about that!?"

"Just... watch her please." Gunvolt face palmed. "See you later." He waved goodbye.

* * *

"Wow!" Gunvolt uncharacteristically cheered. "I know I can run fast but this train..." He excitedly watched the trees, building and other objects zip by. "This must be going over 200mph."

"Over here I see Gunvolt!" A soldier yelled.

"Huh?" Gunvolt looked towards the direction of the scream. "Oh yeah you guys own this train. Okay looks like this is your stop."

"Don't mess with me!" He aimed his gun at Gunvolt. Firing three shots at his target knowing that it was one of the few things that Gunvolt couldn't deflect with his shield.

Gunvolt seemingly disappeared. "What the?" The soldier said in confusion.

"Hey idiot, you're on top of a train." Gunvolt said suddenly behind him.

"Gah!" He cried as he quickly turned around to the Azure striker.

"This trains going so fast that it's messing with your vision. You can barely even keep track of me." Gunvolt delivered a hard hit with his arm to the guys face that sent him off the train.

"Fire!" A voice said. Three rocket launcher troops had there homing missiles aimed right for Gunvolt. They each launched a missile heading right for Gunvolt.

In retaliation Gunvolt activated his shield which destroyed each missile with ease when they made contact with with. Taking out his tagger Gunvolt fired three shots of his own tagging each one of them one time sending an electric current at them. "Gah-ah!" They screamed when the shock launched them away.

"Why don't these guys ever think attacking me isn't the smartest thing to do?" Gunvolt asked himself as he made his through the multiple defenses that this train had. "Anything else you'd guys like to throw at me?" He sarcastically asked as he seemly had defeated everyone on the train. Now that Gunvolt was at the front of the train he could see lights coming for him. It couldn't have been another train because it was on the top of the walls like some sort of giant spider. "Of course." Gunvolt shook his head.

This machine was black and orange and looked like a spider but with four legs. "I got time to spare on you." Gunvolt said as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

"Lava everywhere..." Gunvolt complained as he made his way to the swordsmen. "Who the hell wants to work in a place like this?"

Gunvolt's question would be answered sooner than he thought. When he entered a room that looked like it was still under construction he saw someone around his age with a red ponytail that had his back turned to Gunvolt.

He must have heard Gunvolt to because he turned around and gave Gunvolt a face with a lot of hate on it.

"A Sumeragi Adept? You wanna take a hike before you get hurt?" Gunvolt taunted.

"I'm gonna hike my boot right up your ass, is what I'm gonna do!" He hissed back. "When I heard that you were on the premises, I couldn't get down here fast enough. You can forget the reactor. I'm burning for a beatdown something fierce." He became to taunt back. "The name's Viper. And you're gonna pay for taking my girl away. Elise was mine!"

Gunvolt couldn't help but pause for a second... then he laughed.

"What's so funny, you punk!?"

"Aha!" Gunvolt tried to talk through his laughter. "Wow... whatever god made you broke the mold. Hmm, maybe her being in my bed was some sort of sign this would happen..."

"She was in her bed!?" He clenched his teeth.

"Not like that you idiot! She doesn't even remember having a boyfriend so I doubt she even remembers you than."

That was apparently all Viper could take. Viper summoned a familiar looking sword and he was surrounded by a red light. When it faded Vi[er looked completely different. He had red, white and black armor with a horn on his head resembling a unicorns. Fire danced round him as he prepared to attack. "I'll show you what happens when you cockblock the wrong dude!"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys but it was christmas and i had a lot of stuff to do lol this chapter was already finished I just forgot to upload it due to... lets just say my girlfriend was a sexy santa for a few days . :p anyways I hope you guys enjoyed. Now I have to release that Sonic/MPL before they kill me xD**


	13. VS Viper

After finishing his sentence Viper charged at Gunvolt at high speed. Fist drawn back he threw as hard as a punch as he could to Gunvolt.

Gunvolt easily caught the punch in his hands but he was pushed back a few inches. "Hya!" Gunvolt through his own punch while still holding onto Viper other fist. As Gunvolt did before Viper caught his fist and these two found themselves in a power struggle, both growling at each other and trying to get the other to yield.

"S-so... what's your history with, Elise anyways?" Gunvolt said during the struggle.

"Grrr!" Viper's eyes narrowed even further than they already were. "Haaa!" He quickly thrust his head forward to try and stab Gunvolt with his horn. Gunvolt tried to dip his head back to avoid but it managed to land a decent hit on his face.

"Gah!" The horn was pretty strong and Gunvolt hand to retract a hand to the assaulted area.

"You got a lot of nerve of nerve!" He punched Gunvolt in his stomach causing GV to grasp his stomach. "Taking my precious girl away like that!" A hard uppercut was given to Gunvolt and he flipped in the air as he landed on the floor. "Haa!" Viper charged at Gunvolt as he was getting up. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!" After getting a combo of punches at himself Gunvolt caught Viper's hand.

"I don't wanna hear that from a Sumeragi pawn!" Gunvolt threw a hard punch that connect with Viper's right cheek. "She was just a pawn to all of you!" Another punch was delivered to Viper's stomach. He backed up and held his stomach as he gasped for air. "Don't even pretend like any of you actually cared for her!" Grabbing Viper by his horn...**(HA!) ** GV thrust his knee upwards and pulled Viper's head down so it would connect hardly against his knee. "Gah!" Viper was knocked into the air and landed hard on his back.

"If you really loved Elise you would've been the one to save her." Gunvolt cracked his knuckles.

"Don't give me that!" Viper stood up and wiped some of the blood on his face. "You and I both know that it's a hard world out there for punk Adepts like us." He tried to rationalize. "At least here she was safe! Sure, maybe she was a little unhappy about it, but... listen, man... that's just part of our job description. You're just being selfish if you think leaving Sumeragi was good for her!"

"She WANTED to be free! She hated that she was stuck alone only with that other her to keep her company."

"Yeah... that one was kind of a bitch."

"Yeah, I know right?" Gunvolt shook his head because they were getting off topic. "Are you saying she should have just been a bird in a cage forever?"

"People don't always know what's best for them! Getting everything you want doesn't always make you happy."

"How can you call it happiness if you're ignoring her wishes?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Viper stomped. "What matters is that my Elise was safe and no one could touch her!"

"...You're terrible, Viper!"

"And I'm about to kick you to death for taking my girl away!" Viper yelled back. "We were both holding back before but now it's time we took it up!"

Viper was right. Both of these men weren't going at each other at their fullest at all. Why? Because it wasn't just about QUILL vs Sumeragi anymore. Now it was one of the worst kind... girl trouble.

Both men wanted to see if the other was worth this and now... they decided that it's time.

"Eat this!" Viper used what seemed like jets on his feet to shoot some odd weird spheres at GV.

GV simply used his shield to block off the incoming attacks. What caught GV's attention though was the after effect of the ammo. They explode when they make contact with something.

"Ha!"Viper's foot was coated in fire as he threw a kick at Gunvolt.

When Viper soared past Gunvolt, GV tagged him a total of three times so Gunvolt activated his shield.

"Gah... grr!" Viper was clearly being hurt by the three currents that were shocking him but he seemed to power through them. Suddenly his eyes turned red. That wasn't the weirdest part either! He grew two extra pair of legs! He kind of looked like a horse...

Gunvolt was about to laugh but Viper's speed was increased tremendously. With those four legs Gunvolt found himself being hit by a fast moving Viper.

Gv was spun around by the attack and he regained his footing. As soon as he recovered a second high speed attack hit him. Then another, and another until it was just a barrage of attacks.

_He's moving to fast for the average eye to see, _Gunvolt thought.

GV readied a fist. _Then again... _ When Viper was close enough GV unleashed a powerful uppercut that knocked Viper straight into the air! _I'm not average!_

"_Rays of searing heat / The sun returns all to ash / Beneath its wrathful gaze! Refulgence!" Viper screamed as he unleashed an unmerciful barrage of fireballs at GV._

_As Gunvolt dashed left and right to avoid the attacks he had an idea. __I've been saving this attack for an emergency so this is probably as good of a time as ever to use it!_

Taking a giant leap into the air GV said. "This attack will cut right through to you! "Sacred sword agleam/ Barbarous and bathed in blue/ Cleaving right from wrong! Spark Calibur!" A giant electric sword appeared and pierced through the fire and also Viper himself. "Gah!" He gagged as he coughed up blood. "N-no..."

The fire disappeared and Viper crashed onto the ground when Gunvolt's sword vanished. Reverting back to his original form he had some final words for GV.

"God dammit... didn't think I'd go out like this. Please... protect Elise. You seem strong enough so please." Viper lifted his upper body up obviously showing heavy strain. "They'll kill her... I was going to run away with her as soon as we recovered her but... I guess that's out of the question...ha..." The life from his eyes faded and he slumped back down to the ground and like the other Adepts all that was left was his sword that cracked and turned to dust.

"Maybe... you weren't all bad." Memories of Merak's words filled GV's head. "Maybe your old 'friend' aren't all creeps, Elise."

* * *

**This is probably my fav chap of GV right now. Like Merak and Obviously Elise, Viper really stood out to me because he joined all out of his love and well... damn. I hope you guys don't find i released it early lol. I just didn't want it to sit around in my CP anymore. BTW you guys I was thinking of adding a few of these guys into the universe what do you think?**

**Monsters vs Aliens**

**Full Metal Alchemist**

**Madoka Magica**

**Metal Gear Solid/Rising**

**I have no idea which Snake I'd like to use though xD Big Boss Snake is my favorite character.**


	14. Story of the Rhythm-U

**Rhythm:I decided that we should all sit down and have a chat. *Sits in chair* Would you all join me? *Hands you all a seat***

***Sonic, Gunvolt, Both Elise's, Twilight, Phantom R, Zero, Raiden, Konata, Fang tooka seat***

**Rhythm:Where should I begin?**

**Gunvolt: How about the beginning?**

**Rhythm: Well Here's how it all started. I was a boy with dreams and-**

**Dom-Elise: Not that far back idiot!**

**Rhythm:B-but this isn't that far back );**

**Dom-elise:... oh... sorry**

**Rhythm: Well I was reading fanfics that i really loved like Element of Courage, New witch's house, reincarnation, etc when I it hit me.**

**Sub elise: The universe idea?**

**Rhythm: Oh no I was really hungry is all.**

**Raiden: *Pulls out sword* Get to the point**

**Rhythm: R-right anyways I was sitting under a tree playing Gunvolt when I got the bad ending that broke my heart...**

**Konata: And that gave you the idea to make a better ending?**

**Rhythmking: Oh no thats when I read reincarnation... so i guess i just went backwards on my story. Uh anyways I found out that there was a true ending, worked my ass off to get it with looking up how because i have to much pride and beat the game.**

**Twilight sparkle: Then you-**

**rhythm: Can you guys let me finish? Anyways A Apple falls on my head. And like newton's experience an idea was born!**

**Phantom R: The universe-**

**Rhythm:Jeez you people are impatient. I decided to write a Gunvolt fanfic but... there was a problem.**

**Gunvolt: With my game?**

**Rhythm: No your fanfic site... there weren't really any stories on your page... i was thinking if i did write anything it would go unoticed.**

**Sub-Elise: So why write?**

**Rhythm: I just wanted to honestly. I just wanted to at least write 1 chapter and when I did... I got a really good review from who I can safely say is my best reviewer. ****Dario Flaman**** who offers a lot of advice and who you guys should thank for keeping you all with a job lol.**

**All: Thank you**

**Rhythm:So after that review I keep going and then BAM! So many positive reviews and my story gets popular. Next thing I know im wondering how can I take it up a notch. That's when I read Element of Courage which is a Sonic/MLP story and I think wow I wanna do this to! So I think of a setting while I watch Sonic X and bam!**

**Raiden: So the universe comes in where exactly?**

**Rhythm: I watched the Avengers**

**Gunvolt:... unsurprisingly**

**Rhythm: I was thinking if that idea would even work Id need a story that could branch it off but then I realized that I already have Gunvolt so thats where it started. So I had to make some changes to Gunvolt-PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN! I simply made it that Gunvolt's location is actually some hidden away continent or something that hasn't been discovered.**

**Sonic: So where am I?**

**Rhythm: I moved you to america because I don't trust myself to be able to write anything faith to Japanese culture.**

**Twilight: Sounds fair enough.**

**Zero: So why not give your fans our locations so they stop pulling their hairs out?**

**Rhythm:Well Zero you are traveling through time right now on your way to the time period as everyone else. **

**Zero: Why not X?**

**Rhythm: A favor to Dario... he came up with this pretty funny line I wanna use xD. Raiden you are on your way to America to fight Sonic.**

**Raiden: Nice *Points sword at Sonic* get ready pincushion. **

**Sonic: Bring it Voltron.**

**Rhythm: Not it my room you guys don't! And lastly Konata you're in France hanging with Phantom R.**

**Konata: Awesome! Maybe you can steal me a bunch of Manga books Phan Phan!**

**Phantom: Maybe another time...**

**Rhythm: So now you guys have it how the universe was created. I hope you guys can enjoy them all. Oh yeah By the time I post this I'll be working on the next Gunvolt fanfic and it should be posted today or tomorrow because I have more free time right now.**

**Fang: *Snores* **

**Rhythm:... Wake up!**

**Fang: God dammit what!?**

**Rhythm: You were asleep the whole time?!**

**Fang: I had a long night!**

**Rhythm: You were only eating last night!**

**Fang: It's a lot of hard work!**

**Rhythm: I don't wanna deal with this...**

***My roof gets lifted up***

**Susan: Heeeeey!**

**rhythm:... please put my roof down.**

**Susan:Can I be in the universe?**

**Rhythm: *sigh* This is what I signed up for...Rhythmking out.**


	15. We go from one to

"W=welcome home!" Gunvolt was greeted with a surprising amount of energy from Elise when he opened the door. He arrived about two hours before mid-night so he was expecting all of them to be asleep.

"How was your mission, handsome?" Now that was a response that he was used to.

"Hey... guys." Gunvolt being uncomfortable was an understatement. Nothing usually surprises him but... "What are you wearing, Elise?" He slowly pointed to her new... outfit.

"A-A... B-bikini?" He clapped her hands behind her back while looking at the floor with a hard blush on her face.

"I mean more of... why are you wearing it?"

"Lumen... said you'd like it."

"Lumen?" He turned to her with annoyed eyes.

"C'mon darling, like we rehearsed." She nudged Elise.

Taking a deep breath Elise let out words that even made Gunvolt faze for a second. "Does this get your... p... p... p... I CANT DO IT!" The poor girl fainted as she refused to say the un-virtued word that Lumen asked her to.

Gunvolt blinked at the unconscious girl on his floor.

"Ah! Elise!" Lumen freaked as she checked on her. "B-But we worked so hard! This was supposed to be when you claimed him tonight!"

"I've had too long of a day to deal with this." Gunvolt shook his head and headed upstairs. "Wake her up since this is your fault."

As Gunvolt passed by Joule room he noticed that her door was opened. Her door is never opened so he found it kind of odd. he probably would've kept walking if he didn't hear her slight sobs. "Joule?" He whispered but got no reply.

Pulling out his tagger he silently stepped into the room... to find that it was only Joule laying on her bed with her knees to her chest crying into a book. "Joule?" He said as he stepped closer while putting away his tagger. He still didn't get a reply from her. "You okay?" He gently rubbed her head. Gunvolt looked closer at the book she was gripping so tightly.

_It's a book she got from school, _He thought.

He wiped the tears from her eyes with his sleeves... then she blew her nose into it which left a little green snot splattered on it.

_Don't ruin the moment..., _He basically screamed in his head.

She finally begins to squeak some words out. "...Yeah... This book... It's so sad... A bread chef robot fell in love with a human woman but... the woman... died... *Sniff*..."

_That's it?!, _Gunvolt yelled in his head. It wasn't like him to get so annoyed so easily but after getting into some love triangle that he didn't even know about... and he's sure Elise didn't know either... he was a little temperamental.

_She is still young... so I guess that this is still serious stuff for her, _He thought.

"I think I'll read that book when you're done."

"Mhm..." She nods.

"It'll be okay, Joule." He kisses her forehead. "... That's the last time I ever do that..."

"Got caught in the moment?"

"That I did."

* * *

After dealing with all of... that Gunvolt headed to bed where and after a while Elise joined him as well. He wanted to ask her about Viper but now just didn't seem like the right time. Probably because he was tired.

*Beep Beep!*

Son of a...

*Beep Beep*

Bitch!

Gunvolt sprung up in confusion. Not because of the noise but... because his phone was ringing. No one ever calls his phone and he doesn't remember giving his number away.

Gunvolt sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Do you have to go?" Elise looked upset as she laid on her side looking at him with a face that read, 'I want you to stay!'.

"Let's see." He answered.

"This is QUILL!" A familiar female voice yelled. "It's an emergency!"

"Moniqa, why are you calling so late at night? What's the matter?"

"Sorry Gunvolt... an urgent mission has come up... an Adept we're perusing has just escaped into your neighborhood." If that wasn't bad enough she added. "Zeno was in pursuit but he got injured."

"My bad..." Zeno strained. "I'm counting on ya..."

"Zeno!" Elise looked concern as Gunvolt's conversation continued.

Gunvolt was honestly a little worried. Zeno was an easy going guy but he was still one of the strongest people Gunvolt knew. His combat prowess was top class.

"... I got the mission."

"This one's really powerful... watch yourself." The other line ends.

Gunvolt wasted no time getting out of bed.

I hear my door open and a very tired Joule walks in hugging a pillow and wearing one of Gunvolt left over t-shirts.

_I must have woken her up, _Gunvolt thought.

"What's going on, Gunvolt?"

"I have to go take care of something." He said as he was about to walk to the door.

"I'll come to." Elise said getting out of bed.

"I said you can't come on my missions anymore." Gunvolt denied.

"Y-you said I couldn't come on your swordsmen hunts..." She countered.

"That doesn't change anything."

"Gunvolt..." She started. "When I came to our room to sleep... the look on your face... you looked in pain. Something happened that you won't tell me I'm sure." She places a hand on his cheek. "Let me go because I don't think you're at your A-game. And even if you say no again... I'll come anyways."

Gunvolt... was surprised in her sudden change of personality... could it be?

"Alright but let's hurry." He said.

"Wait!" Joule said stopping them.

"Hm?"

"You guys just sleep together now?"

"..."

* * *

"We fight our ways through the streets then to the roofs?" Gunvolt was slowly losing his temper. "Why today?!"

"G-gunvolt?" Elise pulled his shirt.

"Hm?" He looked to where she was pointing.

Slowly descending down was a figure wearing black, white, and pink armor. He had a masculine build, and a spike located in the... crotch region.

"Oh my, what a charming young man you are." He said in a soft voice. Then a mirror appeared next to him. He went into it and when he reappeared he looked... different... He... or She? Now had wider hips, and her breast were now partially visible.

"Uh..." Gunvolt and Elise were dumbfounded.

"Hmm, not as cute as that other one was sadly." Xe said sound disappointed then whispered. "Maybe I should have ended him to fast."

"I... take it you're Zonda."

"Hehehe, that makes me happy... the fact that you know my beautiful name... I really feel the love!" Zonda clapped. "Shall we begin this lovely adventure?"

"What adventure?" Elise said.

"Let's show some love til our heart's content, OK!?"

As quickly as Xe appeared Xe disappeared.

"Come back!" Gunvolt ran to Xe.

A dark sphere opened up in front of him. "What the?" Gunvolt tilted his head. "You do this Elise?"

"N-no... maybe he did?"

Gunvolt had to admit that he was a little tempted. Taking out his tagger he fired a shot at him. As soon as the tagger hit the sphere exploded!

"Gah!" Gunvolt and Elise were knocked on their backs.

"Ow..." They said as they stood back up. "That was a bad idea..." Elise said.

The sound of electricity caught their attention. It was coming to where that strange sphere was. "What the?!" Gunvolt eyes widen to see someone standing right there. This person had a long blonde pony tail, red and white armor, and his body was cracking with electricity. "Are you a member of Sumeragi?"

"My name... is Zero." He answered as he looked them in the eye.

* * *

**Oh snaps! we got Zero in our universe now! How long will he be here? Will X be here to? Will any other megaman be here? Why am I askings questions you guys would ask me? hmm well probably not on the other megaman... I can tell you guys if you want. Let's just say... time travel is a risky step. anyways hope you guys enjoyed and thank you "The Heretic Lord" for more infomation on how I can see more translation. I might not need the sight much though because I got GV on my PC now and everything is translated :D Hurray! Hey you guys should also check out the sister story to this "Chaos Friendship" ^^ it'd mean a lot to me and Sonic.**


	16. Rhythm Multiverse

**Rhythm: H-h-hey guys- *dodges weapons* I-I'm sorry I know some of you guys hate when I do this but... I wanted to explain something else before I continue. I forgot to bring up that there isn't just a "Rhythm Universe" there's also a "Rhythm Multiverse"... did those need quotes? Anyways there are more universes out there that involve our favorite heroes like Sonic, Gunvolt, and Phantom Thief. Some with lives just as good as the ones we know.**

**Phantom R: That's cool.**

**Rhythm: Some better.**

**Sonic: Sweet.**

**Rhythm: And some where they are dead.**

**Gunvolt:... Not so surprising.**

**Rhythm: Now lets explain.**

**Gunvolt: The universe that I, Sonic, Phantom and everyone else we love are currently located(and we're taking a note from Marvel and DC here) at what we're labling, "Earth-Prime".**

**Sonic: The universe that I've come from is being titled "Earth-10".**

**Phantom: And as Gunvolt said before me and him have always been on Earth-Prime.**

**Sonic: And due to the Chaos Emeralds me, my friends, and the girls are also on Earth-Prime.**

**Rhythm: Zero who's recently made an appearances in Gunvolt's story is from Earth-Prime2(I'll explain later). Also some of you were wondering which Zero he was. He's the Zero from ZX and I picked that one because he's from a friend of mines favorite game. I may have confused some people by saying his armor had white on it but it's been a while since ive seen it. Now the best news. This means that Ill eventually write fun stories out of the continuity that you guys know that involve the other earths. "What if..." Stories if you'd like. Anyways by the time that this is up I'll release the Sonic chapter later so get ready for Sonic vs Raiden.**


	17. VS Copen 1

"Zero?" Elise tilted her head.

"Was one and two taken?" Gunvolt asked earning a glare from the new comer. Studying Zero a little more made both GV and Elise realize that Zero's gender almost as difficult to find out as Zonda's gender. Although Zero's face did have a bit of a feminine face even though some of it was covered with a mask.

"Where am I?" Zero said looking back and forth.

"Are you some Adept?" Gunvolt asked.

"What's an Adept?"

"You don't know?"

"Maybe Zero's from somewhere else." Elise suggested.

"Well maybe you're right." Gunvolt thought.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm not from around here?"

Gunvolt shrugged. "I don't know but I don't have the time for this." Gunvolt walked past Zero. "I have to go do something."

"Something other than helping an innocent girl who may be lost?" Zero said grabbing his shoulder.

GV lightly took it off. "We both know you're capable of taking care of yourself. Now I have to hurry." Gunvolt took off after Zonda.

"Geez... leaving someone who's obviously lost all by herself." She pulled her hair in frustration. "What's his problem?!"

"H-he just has a lot to deal with." Elise said trying to calm her down.

"Oh you're still here?" Zero was surprised. "At least someone has manners." Cupping her Chin Zero brought her face closer to Elise. Elise quickly withdrew her head with a hard blush on her face."

"W-what are y-you doing?!"

"Trying to see just how could you hang out with such a hard ass." Zero gasped. "He's your boyfriend isn't he?"

"Whaaaat?!" She screamed even louder. "Why would you assume that?!"

A blush of satisfaction made it's way to Zero's face. "In that case you must have a crush on him and he's to dense to notice anything?" Elise looking down answered her question. "Typical," She sighed. "So what's the deal here? How did I get here?"

"Well... some portal opened and when Gunvolt touched it you just appeared."

"Hmmm," Zero rubbed the top of her head... helmet really. "I remember something about a portal but not much." Zero laughed. "I like you. My actually name is Aile by the way. Zero's just a nickname per say." Zero took out a small object that flashed and her form had changed. Elise had guess that this was her normal form. Short brown hair, emerald eyes, black stockings, white shorts that stopped along her thighs, black shirt, and a short blue jacket.

"You can transform to?" Elise asked as she reverted back to her normal form as well.

"Isn't that a little short?" Aile joke as she pointed out Elise's dress.

"Huh?!" Elise looked down. "Gah! B-but I went out and bought some normal clothes with Joule and Lumen..." Then it hit her. "That's right... I used these as my pj's now and I didn't have time to change when me and Gunvolt left." She slightly sulked.

"Uh... h-hey don't be upset, it's a nice dress anyways." She tried to calm her down.

Elise took a deep breath. "I should catch up..."

"I'll come to." Aile said. "You guys know this place and I don't so I should tag a long with you."

"S-sure..."

* * *

"...Is the Illusion over?" Gunvolt asked over his phone.

"Gunv... Perat... are... ling... da... ed... nto... rea..." The other line just became white noise.

"Argh, the line is jammed!" Gunvolt was so frustrated that he almost crushed his phone in his hands.

Gunvolt didn't usually lose his temper but one of his friends had gotten hurt and he could let the man... woman who did it get away.

"EEYAAAGH!" A voice cried just straight ahead.

_That voice was.., _Gunvolt thought.

Gunvolt picked up his pace not wanting to arrive to late.

When he reached the sound of the voice he saw Zonda back in his male-looking form on his knees. In front of him was someone in white and red armor with a shield. The figure also had a hood.

"You monster..." The hooded figure spoke. "Go and meet your maker."

Zonda for the first time had an expression of fear. "It can't be... my love... in a place like this..." Somehow a smile began to form itself on Zonda's face. "Ahh... but... this pain... it's... yes... death too is love... -ly..." Reaching his end Zonda's body broke up into purple particles.

Gunvolt saw that a lot when he killed them but instead of them turning into a cracked sword then breaking up, those particles were absorbed into his shield!

"Don't worry, I'll put your filthy Septimosome to good use." He said.

"Who the hell are you?" Gunvolt had to ask.

"The Azure striker-Gunvolt, I presume?" He turned towards Gunvolt.

"What gave it away, the hair? A fan I presume? Or maybe an ally?"

He shook his head. "You're foolish." Only a single eye could be seen by GV and it was red, burning with as much hatred as he felt. "Sumeragi, QUILL, all Adepts, every last one of you are my enemy. That of course includes scum like you, Gunvolt!"

"...!" Gunvolt could see where this was going.

"Now, you'll pay for your crimes."

Both 16 year olds pulled out there gun and immediately fired at each other. Neither moved from their spot or fazed when each one of their bullets would just hit each other landing them in a stale mate.

"Seriously...? 'crimes'?!" GV asked during their shoot out.

The hooded teen was the first to break this up. With his shield he charged full force at GV but with a roll to the side GV dodged it.

"Our human world is infested with freaks, fiends, inhuman terrors..." He jumped quickly act GV and kicked him in his stomach knocking GV back a little. "That is exactly... what all of you Adepts are. Your mere existence in our world is a crime. Blasphemy. So I am here to judge you in place of God."

"What about Adepts who don't have a choice?! What about Adepts who only try to do good?!" Gunvolt made a sweep kick at him which tripped his opponent. Gunvolt managed to tag him right before GV was tripped due to this guy spinning on his back that managed to him GV and helped him get some distance.

"I will eradicate every last one of you monsters from even if I have to use your own powers to do it! And I don't care who is!"

_Then that means he might even kill Elise and Joule..., _GV thought.

"You're conviction is all out of whack!"

The mans shield transformed taking more of a bow look. He pointed it at Gunvolt and a familiar looking wormhole opened up front of him that he shot a laser through. Like with Merak GV had to repeatedly dodge each of the attacks that were being thrown at him.

_I have to finish him before Elise gets here!, _ GV thought.

"What you're saying is nothing but crazy talk!"

While dodging the blast GV activated his shield so that he could do as much damage to this guy as possible. Even though he was being hit by a constant flow of electricity he was still firing at GV. He seemed to be able to power through the attack.

"Oversurge! Azure Striker! I'll sever your distorted views!" GV continued.

"Mere dribble..." He replied. "I will be the one to convict you, Azure Striker!" He took aim at GV once again and shot a flaming arrow at GV. GV managed to roll under it to avoid but the path that arrow left was exploding! GV guarded himself from the attack but it managed to hurt him a little bit.

"You have... their attacks." GV said. "You've been following me?"

Instead of answering him charged at GV with his shield when he was close GV grabbed the shield on his end and the two went into a power struggle. "You're... crazy." GV said.

He took out his revolver and shot some weird purple bullet. GV tried to dodge it but it hit his shoulder. This must have not been a normal bullet. GV could use his powers anymore! And there was some purple electricity surrounding him.

"W-what the?"

He was answered with a bash from the shield. "These are special bullets." He fired a round in his hand. "Only do effects you Adepts."

_I was caught off guard!, _GV thought.

GV ended up landing on his back. "I... can barely even move."

"Without your powers you're nothing." He said as he reloaded his gun.

"You're one to talk."

Aiming his Gun at GV he said. "Be great full that I'm finishing you quickly. I had a bad trip in Paris."

"Paris?"

"You don't need to know."

GV acted quickly and when the fatal bullet was shot he quickly rolled to his side. He couldn't use his powers right now but he'll be damned if he goes out to this guy.

"You can still move?" He seemed surprised.

"No matter, I have enough data on you anyways. I will retreat for the time being."

The purple electricity left GV and he could feel his strength returning. "Just what the hell are you?"

"I'm Copen..." He answered. "The name of the one who will pass judgement onto you." He jumped down the buildings out of sight.

GV pondered what has happened. "At least he left before Elise got here."

"Gunvolt!"

"And not a minute too soon." He said as he turned around to greet Elise and surprisingly that zero person.

"Hey Elise and... you're still here?"

"Try not to get to excited." She said.

"I couldn't leave her behind Gunvolt."

Gunvolt stretched. "No I'm glad that you did. Mostly because I didn't want you to see that."

"You win didn't you?"

"You can say that."

"You got your ass kicked didn't you?" Zero asked with a sly smile.

"It's official, you're worst than Lumen." GV said as he started to walk home.

"Elise." GV said as he walked passed her.

"Y-yes?"

"When we get home we need to have a talk." And with that he jumped off the building out of sight from the two.

"T-talk?!" Her face went red as she pondered from what he may have meant.

Does he know about her crush?! She thought she was being subtle! Then again she was listening to Lumen so she must have been jack hammering it to him! Was he angry?! Will he reject her?! This is too much for her min-WAH!

The poor girl was about to fall over but Zero caught her. "Relax, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Really?" She looked with hope in her eyes at Zero.

"Nope!" She said with a joking smile. One that Elise didn't seem to catch on. "So... I'm sleeping at your place or..."

* * *

**Oh god it's been a week for me... I actually thought I had cancer but oh god thank you ^^ was just a hair bump xD Im a drama queen I guess. Anyways I may have confused people at first But this zero is actually the zero from ZX because I wanted to add more main female characters in the universe so i hope you guys don't mind. BTW you guys better sit tight because when Vol 1 of shockingpersonality is done oh boy are you guys gonna like Vol 2. i planning on making it so big i had to ask other GV fanfic-writers to help me. oh and btw Something else I'm uploading later is a list that shows the order of current events that happen. lol also you guys might wanna step your game up :P yout Sonic fanfic reviewers are catching up. Oh and BTW there're two reasons ZX zero seems OC, thats because I havent played much of her game and because I really wanted to add a more joking character with GV. GV can be serious and Elise is shy so a joke person really sounded good to me.**


	18. Rhythm-U Timeline

**Timeline**

**The original classic Sonic games excluding Sonic CD**

**Rhythm Thief the Emperor's Treasure**

**Gunvolt saves Elise**

**Napoleon hires Adept assassin Emerald to kill Phantom R**

**Copen travels to Paris to Hunt down the escaped Adept Emerald**

**Phantom R and Emerald Team up to take Copen down**

**Copen escapes back to his home**

**Emerald joins Phantom R**

**Konata her friends meet Phantom R**

**Zero travels through time to Gunvolt**

**Sonic, Twilight Sparkle their friends travel to Earth-Prime**

**Gunvolt vs Copen**

**Sonic breaks into Area-fightysomething and Raiden is hired to kill Sonic**

**Twilight meets Ellen**

**Sonic and Knuckles vs Raiden and Wolf**

**Striker World**

**Contest of Heroes**

* * *

**So here you guys go. I hope you enjoyed knowing the timeline. Anyways obviously this will get upgraded to due more events happening and possible errors in continuity. If you guys notice anything please let me know. And you may have also noticed that I gave you guys two Arc names for free for you guys to try and guess what they're about. Anyways ill see you guys later! **


	19. undertale

**So guys I recently got through playing the game "Undertale" and putting it lightly... I loved it xD. I really did. I was thinking that I could add it too the universe and wanted your guy's opinion. Also like where would you guys like to see them or think they'd fit best. Having their own story like Gunvolt or Sonic, or crossing over in other characters stories from time to time.**


	20. VS Elise 2

**Elise Unleashes her Furry! Show the Azure Striker what he's been missing!**

* * *

"Ow… Ow… ow!" Gunvolt yelled out as he laid on the coach.

"Oh don't be a baby." Ciel commented as she sat on a nearby chair one leg over the other as she read a magazine. "It can't be that bad."

"You... ow... have no idea." He groaned.

"Sorry Gunvolt," Joule apologized. "My phone says that this is the best way to give a back massage." She continued to sit on his lower spine as she uncontrollable massaged his back while looking back at her phone to read her instruction.

"Where are you reading this?" Gunvolt asked.

"'Massages for dummies'." She answered.

Upon hearing this Gunvolt stood up immediately. "I think we're done."

"Wha?!" She held onto his neck as he stood up. "Uh... okay." She was still holding onto him due to his quick moment of standing up.

"Where's Elise?" Gunvolt asked Aile.

"I think she's still sleeping in her room sleeping." She answered without looking at him.

Gunvolt sighed. "Any more girls want to live in my house?" He muttered.

* * *

**2 days ago**

"So who are you?" Gunvolt asked the mysterious girl.

"The name's Aile." She simply answered as she dropped on the couch. "Man this is one nice couch." She sighed in pleasure as she laid on it and tried out many different positions on it.

"Hey!" Gunvolt flicked her forehead.

"Ow!" She whined as she covered her assaulted part.

"I want answers." Gunvolt ignored her pain.

"I told you I don't remember much." She rolled her eyes. "All I can really remember is my name and power." She grabs a pillow that Gunvolt gave her so she could sleep on the coach. "Why are you such a hard ass?"

Gunvolt began to walk back and forth. "I'm basically caught in some kind of war between Adepts, I have to take care of an eight year-old girl who happens to have a Muse that can control people's minds I might add, Elise has been acting strange and I'm trying to make sure she doesn't think I'm heartless, and now some random girl just appears out of no where. Seriously I must be playing pocket monsters."

"I love pocket monsters!" Aile cheered. "I remember that I used to have Oval version."

"That was a joke!"

"Well you're not very good at jokes."

"Gr..."

"Anyways of course Elise is acting weird. Didn't you noticed? She's in lo-uuuve!" A set of hands covered Aile's mouth.

"H-hey G-gunvolt!" Elise tried her best to act normal.

"I'm going to kill myself one day." Gunvolt groaned as he pinched the tip of his nose.

* * *

Aile laid on her stomach and kicked her legs up and down as she watched Gunvolt leave. "From what you've told me he can take a lot more than a bad massage. How come that hurt him?" She asked Joule who had jumped off Gunvolt when he left.

"He basically just completely relaxes his body."

"So it's basically like how a normal person does it?"

"Mhm, although he also uses his own electricity to increase his strength."

"Well... I think I'll enjoy my plans for the day."

* * *

Gunvolt entered his room and found Elise sleeping on his bed like he was told. Hell, he should probably just say their bed. Aile's been taking the rest of the space as soon as she got here... be kind to your guest his ass.

Gunvolt sat on the edge of the bed and began to shake her gently. "Elise, wake up." To his surprise her first action was grabbing hold of his hand. "G-gunvolt?" She asked as she slowly opened her eyes. She needed to let them adjust to the light.

"Gunvolt." A small smile appeared on her face as a blush formed.

Strangely Gunvolt felt something weird. He wasn't sure but he felt a strange worth engulf him. He still kept his composure of course but he felt... a strange urge for Elise. Almost like how he wants to protect Joule, he wanted to protect Elise.

Elise's eyes went down and she noticed her hand was on his. Normally she would've pulled her hand back but... "May I... keep holding your hand?" She asked timidly. Gunvolt nodded and said. "Of course." She wasn't going to waste this moment. She pulled his hand up to her cheek with hers and used it as a pillow.

"Elise... we can't keep avoiding this." Gunvolt said.

"Avoiding what?"

"Everything. We both know that this was going to happen eventually. We have to be honest about how we feel."

Elise's eyes widened at what he was saying. So many things went through her head. _Did Aile tell him?! Does he like __me to?! Is he going to confess?! Did he know?! Is he going to ask me if they could-?! _She screamed inside her head. _No no no, we couldn't possibly do that! I mean I though about it but it's so sudden... no. _She's waited so long to find someone to share feelings with. The work that he has to do means that he could die at any moment. Joining together means that she'd be marked as his no matter what happens to either of them. She was ready to make this step.

She pushed herself up on the bed and sat on her legs. Before she knew it she had a huge smile on her face and tears were running down her cheeks.

"If you're still not ready then that's okay." Elise uncharacteristically hushed him with her finger.

"N-no, I think I've been ready for a long time." She wiped her tears with his hand.

"I'll start us off than." Gunvolt said with a smile.

Elise nodded not seeing a problem with it at all. She let go of his hand and held her arms out and closed her eyes ready to let Gunvolt start anyway he wanted with her.

"So I was thinking about the event that happened to you when we went to fight Merak and that guy named Viper."

Her eyes opened immediately. _What..._

"I know this might be a bad topic for you but I feel like we should-"

The room was filled with the sound of a slap. Gunvolt's eyes widened from the assault. At first Gunvolt was frozen in place. He slowly turned his head towards Elise and saw a sight he never thought he'd see.

Elise still had he arm out from the slap she had just given him. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked at him with pure anger.

Gunvolt couldn't believe it. She was so happy a second ago. "Elise-" A second slap was given.

"You idiot..." She said as she punched his chest.

"W-what did I do?" Gunvolt had no idea what was going on. What did he do to get slapped?

"How dense can you possibly be?!" She said as she continued to punch him. "I'm always admiring you, watching you, trying to impress you, and for what?! You never understanding how I feel about you?! I always thought 'maybe if I stay patient it'll work out' but damn it not anymore!" Her anger began to slowly fade. She rested her head against his chest as she continued to light tap him. "Have you really never noticed? Are you just playing with me?"

"Elise... what are you saying?" Gunvolt felt like he already knew what was going on but... but.. it couldn't be.

"I... Gunvolt, I love you." She said as she looked up at him.

For one of the few moments ever Gunvolt's cool composure disappeared. His mouth hung open as he tried to search for words. "Uh... h... how long?"

Instead of answering she pulled Gunvolt down by his collar and crashed her lips into his. What surprised him the most was not about the kiss... it was just how aggressive she is right now.

Eventually Gunvolt kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waste pulling her closer towards him. Elise followed him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

Elise had butterflies in her stomach. _Why didn't I do this from the start?! _It was like all the tension that he has been causing her was all being released in one go. She couldn't believe how strongly he's holding onto her. It was like he never wanted to let her go and she was okay with that. Elise wasn't even sure if this was her first kiss or not but it was amazing either way.

"Eep!" She cried into the kiss as she felt his tongue asking for entrance. She was scared at first but allowed him in. This was what she waited for and it was all worth it.

Gunvolt still had no idea what was happening... well he does but... it's complicated. It was like he was in a trance. He wanted to make Elise feel as good as he was feeling. He's kissed other before on his missions but nothing like this.

Eventually the two broke apart and were gasping for air. Elise rested her head on Gunvolt's chest again. "I love you Gunvolt." She said with a smile.

He returned the smile. "I love y-" As he was about to the the words an image of Viper appeared in his head. He didn't say anything. All he did was look at Gunvolt. Gunvolt looked around the room and down to Elise who was still smiling at him.

"You what Gunvolt?" She said expecting an answer.

"What the hell am I doing?!" He shouts as he breaks away from her. He stumbles a bit as he regains his footing.

"G-Gunvolt?"

"T-this was a mistake." He says without thinking.

Elise gasp as she touches her lips and looks at him. "Mistake? W-we... we just had a moment. Why are you trying to ruin it?!"

"I didn't want a moment! All I wanted was answers!"

"And all I wanted was for you to know how I feel..."

"And now I know." Gunvolt looks to the side.

"But... do you feel the same?" She ask.

"We can't do this again."

"B-but we-"

"We weren't thinking! Never again!"

Elise paused for a moment and so did Gunvolt. "Gunvolt..." Elise looked down and her hair covered her eyes. "I hate you..."

Elise covers her mouth as Gunvolt eyes widened. "Maybe... I should go." Gunvolt says as he begins to walk out the room. Elise didn't bother to stop him. She just stared at the window with her now hollow eyes. Slowly... slowly... her face turned sinister.

* * *

"What was all the yelling?" Aile asked as Gunvolt walked by the couch.

"Hey Gunvolt I made this coffee, wanna try i-" Joule dropped her coffee to the ground when she looked at Gunvolt. His eyes were... empty. As if he was sucked of his life.

"Hey!" She jumped in front of him as he ignored her.

"Move." He said as he pushed her out of the way.

"Huh?" She tilted her head as she watched him walk out of the house. "It's late." She shook her head. "That idiot's gonna get himself killed." Aile took out her biometal and transformed. "I'm going after him. Be a good girl Joule and don't talk to strangers." Aile tapped her on the head and left after Gunvolt.

"His eyes..." Joule hugged herself as she started to tremble. "W-what could h- Elise!" Joule ran upstairs as fast as she could and opened their bedroom door. "...No... Elise."

* * *

_I hate you, Gunvolt..._

It repeated itself inside his head over and over again like a broken record. Why did this have to happen to them... maybe if he didn't meet Viper... who knows.

Gunvolt left to go to a power plant. Why? He didn't know. Anywhere but home would be good enough.

"Ahh!" In a fit of anger Gunvolt punched the ground under him creating a large creator. "Stupid Swordsmen!"

"Swordsmen?" A voice questioned him.

"Huh?" Gunvolt turned towards the voice.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The green haired man said. "My name is Jota." He wore a very nice tux.

"Thou art Gunvolt, I presume?" The second man said. He was taller and much more muscular than the other.

"... I'm sorry, what? Did you just break out a 'thou'?"

"We are the remaining swordsmen sent out to find you." He summoned his sword.

"I'll not mince words. Duty moveth me not, nor do I pretend to justice. I seek only to possess everything...including the honour of destroying thee. Mayhaps fate placed me here for that very reason. I am Carrera." The second said as he summoned his sword.

The two went through their transformation. Jota was given a set of five sword like objects on his back. His armor had a theme of black, white and green colors, and even had devil looking horns on his head. He was also given the ability to fly with his jet boots.

Carrera had a color scheme of black and orange and he had spikes on his arms and shoulders.

"Now, come thou at me! Let thy levin be sundered betwixt fists of righteous magnetism!"

"Can you not just say die?" His partner sighed. "I honestly don't care that I have to leave my position behind. As long as I can show that my power is greater than yours than that's okay with me."

Gunvolt balled his fist as electricity sparked in them. "I'm in a bad mood. So you guys showed up at the right time. Now who wants to help me get out my tension first?"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I was just fighting back some mild depression due to my terrible chemistry teacher. Now because of her I'm not on honor roll... sigh. Anyways I made this chapter like this to show that even if Gunvolt is this strong fighter... he's still just a teenager and subjects like these are hard for him to deal with. On the bright side... all you Shocking Personality-shippers finally got what you wanted xD**


	21. the next chapter

**Hello, im the rhythmk- Zealous? Oh yeah, i temporarily changed my name to help promote the novel im novel. But more on that at the end.**

**So… i owe you guys something. Ive been gone for a very long time, at least for this story. Ive been writing fanfics for RWBY, tales of xillia, and my own original works.**

But theres some big news… on the 18th ill be going for surgery for my scoliosis. And since ill be home resting for so long Ill have some time to try and write more. Its also very good that at school i dont even need to do much.

I hope all the loyal readers can forgive me for such a long leave and such a weak beginning, but i guess i jist want to ease myself back.

* * *

"You might as well give up now, Gunvolt!" Jato suggested as one of his lasers fired at Gunvolt.

The Azure Striker dodged by swiftly turning his head to his left. "Like I said, I'm pissed off right now so I'd enjoy something to help me take my anger out on!" Gunvolt retaliated by firing a furry of tags at the duo.

"Thou must control thou temper." Carrera taunted. "Less you want to be bested too soon."

Three of Jota's bots charged towards Gunvolt, but he evaded by rolling under them.

"Huh?" Gunvolt had a questioning look on his face as he saw Carrera take a formation at him similar to how a football player does when he's charging.

His wonders were cut off short when he felt a stabbing pain in his back. "Gah!" Gunvolt took a step forward from the recoil. Then another… and another, for each sword that placed itself within his back.

"W-what happened?" A small amount of blood was coughed out by Gunvolt.

"Prepare thyself!" Carrera charged fast at Gunvolt before he had time to react. Gunvolt was pierced by the shoulder spikes of this monster. Luckily nothing lethal was hit.

Gunvolt was most likely ignoring the pain. As soon as he was attacked Gunvolt punched Carrera with an electrifying punch which seemed to have stunned his attacker. Gunvolt placed his right foot on Carrera's face and pushed hard to separate the two.

Gunvolt made as much distance as he could in a short amount of time.

"You… control magnetism?"

"Thou would be right." Carrera smirked.

"Exactly why me and this buffoon were sent to get you together." Jota spat, earning a glare from his partner. "My weapons here," He sword off his collection of swords/lasers. "Are affected by magnetism, you can focus on the ones I'm controlling but you can't also focus on the ones he's effecting with his power at the same time."

"Like I care." Gunvolt said as he spat towards them.

"Oh?" Jota questioned.

"Like I'm just going to die here, give me a break. It doesn't matter if it's two on one. Both of you are going down."

"Now that's exactly what I love to hear!" Jota exclaimed. "I'd love nothing more than to show you that my skills are second to none." With a wave of his hands Jota's laser bots surrounded Zero and began to swirl at a high speed arounds her. Zero watched cautiously as she prepared for the incoming attack.

The sudden sound of the ground cracking beneath her breaks her focus as she lookdown.

Her eyes widened at the realization at what was happening. She jumped back as quickly as she could but was nipped by the laser bot that speared her as it shot from the earth. It caused her to step back too far leading her to getting cut by another bot.

"Gah!" She tried to hold in her screams of pain but that last attack made good contact.

"Allow me to make this memorable." Jota said with a smirk as he snapped his fingers.

Zero growled as she blocked desperately to block the bot's lasers. "Ah!" She did not take noticed to the bot that has just stabbed her through her foot, pinning it to the ground.

"Don't worry," Jota laughed, "I have no plans to kill you yet. In fact, since it's thanks to you that I wasn't given the chance to test my skills against Gunvolt, you shall only die when I permit it!"

Zero gulped seeing the rest of the bots rush towards her. She inhaled deeply as she ripped the bot pinning her from her foot, ignoring the pain.

She quickly jumped up to avoid any further damage.

"A valiant effort," He complimented, "but sadly, not good enough!" He raised his hand causing the bots to rise up after her.

She quickly gasped as she braced herself for the impact.

"Gah… argh.. wah!" She cried over and over as she was attacked relentlessly in the air. He had no intention of letting her hit the ground just yet. First, he was going to play with her. If she was going to disrespect him by landing on the same earth that he himself was on, he would teach her a lesson.

Gunvolt quickly glanced over at Zero, seeing that she wasn't doing so hot. That second glance cost him as he was grazed by the spiked punch from his opponent.

"Now this is a grand challenge, sir Gunvolt." He complimented him, "Give me the honor of seeing thou's full power!"

Carrera pointed his head out towards Gunvolt, causing the Azure striker to cock his head.

"Wait!" Gunvolt warned himself as he dodged a metal beam that was about to hit him.

Taking out his tagger, Gunvolt fired a series of tags at Carrera.

"Hya!" using the metal beam Carrera knocked away the tags.

Using his super speed Gunvolt rushed towards Carrera.

Carrera swung the beam down as Gunvolt reached him.

The Azure striker caught it between his hands just over his face, before it could do any damage.

"Very… good… sir Gunvolt." He strained as the two went through a power struggle.

"Sadly," Carrera laughed. "Not good enough."

"huh?" Gunvolt suddenly felt his feet begin to rise from the earth. As if some invisible force was pulling him. "What… is… happening?!" he looked behind him to see a black sphere which seemed to be pulling metal objects in.

"What is that?!'

"My special move," He grinned, "Pulls metal into it… then disintegrates what touches it."

"Grr…" He strained as he held on for dear life to the beam.

Carrera held onto it tauntingly, as if he'd let it go at any moment.

"I'm afraid I must bid you farewell." He laughed. "...Good bye… Gunvolt."

* * *

**Well gunvolt just has a thing for getting himself in shit huh?**

**Well what can you do?**

**So hey, time for that teaser i mentioned here goes nothing.**

* * *

"_Zealous was just a regular 17-year-old boy… except that he grew up alone on a set of floating islands with only his best-friend, the dark Seraphic Siren._

_Zealous was always naive. Having a dream to someday get to the world below and become a hero like in his book._

_When he meets a girl named Cora. a princess who'll lead him on the path to start his adventure around the entire world._

_But just because you want to be a hero, doesn't mean it'll be easy. But that won't stop him from being the hero of his dreams and trying to unite humans and Seraphics._

Phew, hope that was any good.

Now for Zealous' name i got it for two reasons. 1, I based him partly off Zeus, and you can find the letters in zeus' name in zealous. 2, to be zealous is to have a lot of zeal. To have zeal is to have great energy or enthusiasm in pursuit of a cause or an objective. And i feel like that sums up Zealous' character pretty well.

Seraphics are spiritual creatures that can only be seen by people with high enough mana energy. Seraphics are one of the six known elements, fire, water, earth, wind, light, and yes, dark.

I hope it eventually could get a little attention but until then… must continue writing.

Again… sorry… i leave for so long then give you guys this… sigh…

Oh and Dario, if by chance youre reading this, i wish you luck on youre fanfic.

And if you guys like RWBY maybe you'll like to check out lonessa8D's Mercury x Ruby "Wilted". Even if you dont like rwby i think youll still enjoy it since its very well written.

Plus theyre also writing a novel that i can already tell puts mine to shame lol.


End file.
